Alocado 7º Curso
by NaTaLiTy
Summary: DIME K NO ES VERDAD- Gritaba Patrick.. ¿El que-Preguntaba Erika asustada. DIME QUE NO ESTAS EMBARAZADA! Capi 5º Arriba!
1. Default Chapter

**Los Merodeadores**: Alocado 7º curso

Hola a todos! K tal? Bueno en esto soy nueva, asi que espero k no seais muy malos conmigo! Este es mi primer fic de Los Merodeadores k sencillamente m encantan!.. Bueno os pido k m dejeis Revs diciendo si os gusta si no os gusta, si me tiro por un pozo sin fondo, si kereis k cambie de estilo... En fin lo k kerais... Acepto todo tipo de criticas (Mentira luego m pongo a llorar..) xD. Pos ala sin + tonterias os dejo con el fic..

**Capitulo 1: En el Expreso.**

Era un día caluroso para estar ya en Septiembre, este mismo pensamiento le rondaba porla cabeza a una chica pelirroja. Su pelo parecia fuego, con una figura perfecta y ojos de colos verde esmeralda que desarmaba a cualquier persona. Esta chica se llamaba Lilian Evans, o como la llamaban sus amigos, Lily. Lily era la típica chica inteligente, responsable, astuta, prefecta, fría, con cara dulce... en otras palabras "perfecta". Pero eso solo era lo que los demás veian, ella en realidad de otra manera, pero solo mostraba a sus seres queridos.

Lily estaba sentada en un vagñon del Expreso en dirección a Hogwarts. Miraba con impaciencia el reloj de la estación.

Las 11 menos 10¡y no han llegado- Decia para si misma¡Vamos chicas!.

¿Nos llamabas- Preguntó una chica de unos 17 años (los mismo que Lily), su pelo era de un color negro con reflejos azules largo y liso hasta la cintura, de esbelta figura, un poco mas baja que Lily pero no se notaba mucho. Tenía unos ojos verdes, casi azules adorables, pero la dulzura que mostraban sus ojos desaparecian con el carácter que tenia. Ella era la más fria de las amigas de Lily, aún mas que la propia Lily, pero con sus amigas se mostraba tan y como era ella: simpatica, dulce, divertida.. pero durante toda su vida se hizo fama de "Dama de Hielo"para que no la hiriesen.Esta chica se llamaba Erika Philips.

¡Hola Lily- Decia otra chica con el pelo rubio ondulado. Era muy inteligente, le encantaba la Historia de la magia (al igual que sus amigas) y tambien pociones, al contrario que Lily y Erika. Tenia una figura esbelta, pero era mas alta que erika, sus ojos eran tan grises que parecia como si en sus ojos se pudiese reflejar el color de un dia nublado. Esta chica era la mas dulce y pacifica de sus amigas, quienes estaban plena lucha con unos chicos llamados los merodeadores, pero cuando se cabrea es mejor que nadie este delante pues es peor que un huracan. Esta chica se llamaba Samara Jonhs.

Este trío formaban el grupo, como muchas las llamaban, "Las Listillas". Puesto que ellas eran casi perfectas pero diferentes a todas las chicas de su edad.

¡Mis niñas- Saltó Lily, abrazando a sus amigas¿Cómo estais?.

¡Mejor si no nos ahogases Lily- Protestó Erika.

Lo siento- Se diculpó Lily- Bueno ¿os ayudo- Lily cogió el baul de Erika y lo subia al compartimiento.

¡Lily, te vas a hacer daño –Gritó Samara.

Serás vasta Lily- Dijo Erika ayudandola – No puedes tu sola

Estoy harta de escuchar esa frase..- Dijo harta Lily- No soy una estupida cursi que tiene miedo a que se le rompauna uña.. ademas he estado haciendo ejercicios! .

Está loca...-murmuró Samara a Erika para que Lily no la oyera.

Bueno ¿qué habeis echo en el verano- Preguntó Lily mientras se sentaba en un asiento al lado de la ventana.

Pues yo he estadoen casa de mis tios, con mi primo Eduard.-Contaba Erika mientras dejaba a su gato negro llamado Térmides en el asiento – haciendo el poya lla donde ibamos! Jajaja .

Dijo Lily¿y tu Sami?

Yo he estado en España¿no veis mi piel mas bronceada-preguntó. Era cierto estaba mas morena que el año anterior.- me lo he pasado muy bien... Y hay chicos que ¡uff! Tenemos que ir las 3 alli de vacaciones jeje

¿y conociste a alguien? –Pregunto picaradamente Erika con media sonrisa al ver que Samara en cuanto escuchó la pregunta enrojeció bastante.

Bueno... si...-Respondia Samara ruborizandose

¡Cuenta, cuenta- Dijeron las chicas a la vez.

Vosotras tan poco cotillas.. –Dijo irócicamente Samara- Pues bueno yo estaba..

Pero no pudo continuar, pues en ese instante entraban 3 chicos a su compartimiento.

¡Fuera- Gritó Erika

Tu siempre tan amable Philips- Sonrió Sirius Black. Era un chico guapisimo, según las chicas (N.A: Y tb por mi:D). Tenia un cuerpo espectacular, su pelo largo negro hasta los hombros (ahora recogido con una coleta), le hacia un chico muy elegante y el cual era envidiado por muchos. Tenia unos ojos azules oscuros como si se tratase de una noche despejada, tenia una sonrisa perfecta que hacian que mas de una chica se desmayase o tuviese que ir a por un cubo para la baba. Pero por supuesto todo esto él ya lo sabia, por eso era muy creido y arrogante.Era (aunque sea dificil creer que un chico puede ser 2 cosas a la vez :P) tambien muy inteligente. Sirius, junto a su grupito, tenian a todas las chicas loquitas por sus huesos. Pero como en todo, habia excepciones, y esas excepciones estaban delante de él. Estas 3 chicas eran las únicas que se les resistian.

¿Se puede saber que coño haces aquí, Black? –Preguntava furiosamente Lily y levantandose.

Cuidado con esa boquita preciosa, que esas palabras son muy vulgares para ti- Decia James Potter.Un chico con el pelo corto negro azabache muy desordenado (por que el dueño solia despeinarselo por que a todas las chicas les encantaban... bueno a casi todas), sus ojos eran castaños profundos pero escondidos tas unas lentes. Tenia un cuerpo igual de espectacular que su amigo Sirius, pero este era mas delgaducho aunque con músculos gracias al Quidditch. Él tambien estaba en el corazon de toda chica de hogwarts y lo sabia, por eso era ta arrogante y creido que su amigo. A todo se le añade que sea un mimado de sus padres y siempre obtenga lo que quiere. Era muy inteligente, era un chico perfecto.

¡Callate, Potter- Gritaba Lily. No sabia por qué pero él era el chico al que mas odiaba, sería por sus estupidas bromas que causaba junto a sus amigos, o por que alardeaba de ser el chico mas guapo de todo el colegio,o por todo junto!.

Tranquilizate, Evans.. Acabamos de vernos y ya me estás gritando –Bromeó James, alborotandose el cabello.

¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso- Preguntó bajando el volumen de su voz. Lily odiaba que hiciese ese movimiento para hacer que pareciese que acabase de bajarse de la escoba.

Oblígame preciosa- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Eso le bastó a Lily para comenzar a gritar de nuevo.

�¡ESPERAD- Gritó desesperado Remus Lupin. Este era otro componente de Los Merodeadores, tenia el pelo castaños con algunas canas rubias, tenia aspecto muy débil, muy pálido. Tenia un cuerpo atlético, en su cara aparecia unas cicratices lo que hacia ver al chico mas sexy de lo normal. A todo esto se le sumaba que tenia unos ojos miel claro, muy dulces. Él era completamente diferente a sus amigos, él era amable, responsable, atento, en otras palabras lo comtrario de sus amigos, pero le encantaba idear bromas junto a sus mejores amigos. Éste chico era Prefecto.Él director del colegio lo hizo para ver si le influeciaba algo a sus amigos... Pero se dio cuenta de que a James y a Sirius nada podria pararles los pies de ser unos gamberros empedernidos.Remus era el que las chicas podrian aguantar de los merodeadores. Él como sus amigos salian con casi todas las chicas de Hogwarts, pero este en menos grado.¿Podeis estar tranquilos o tndré que bajar puntos a mi propia casa?.

Bueno ¿queriais algo- Preguntó Samara muy desconfiada.

¡Ah si, queriamos quedarnos aquí, puesto que todos los vagones están llenos- Dijo Sirius- y ya que va a salir el...

En cuanto dijo esto, sonaba el pitido de salida y el tren se ponia en marcha.

¿No hay otro lugar dónde podais molestar- Preguntó Erika sin mirarle y observando la revista de Samara.

Pues no, ademas lo pasaremos bien- Dijo James pasando al compartimiento.

¡Eh! No hemos dicho que podais pasar- Se adelantó Lily para impedir que pasase James, quedándose muy cerca uno del otro.

Venga Evans, si estás deseando dejarme pasar- Dijo con voz sensual cerca del oido.

Lily se quedó petrificada, no era la 1º vez que James le hacia eso pero la única vez que le puso nerviosa, pero lo disimuló muy bien y reaccionó.

Mira Potter, me da igual lo que hagais tus "amiguitos" y tu, pero como te vuelvas a acercar a mi, te quedas sin carne de padre ¿entendido- Dijo con tono de voz falsamente dulce y dandose la vuelta elegantemente.

Ya se por que me gustas tanto- Pensó James.

Bueno chicas¿nos dejais pasar- Preguntó educadamente Remus.

Las chicas se miraron entre si y sin mirar a los merodeadores asintieron amargamente. Los chicos sonrieron y entraron.

¿Y vuestro asqueroso amigo no-he-tomado-una-ducha-en-mi-vida Pettigrew-Preguntó la morena (N.A: AJKEROSA RATA! MATENLA!).

Pues con su novia- respondió Lupin colocando su baúl en su sitio.

¿Esa cosa tiene novia- Preguntó Erika de nuevo.

Cuidado con el lenguaje Philips. Es un merodeador y no querrás arrepentirte de lo que digas- Amenazó Sirius con una sonrisa mientras cogia sus snaps explosivos.

Cuidado tú Black, a mi no me amenazas estupido- dijo furiosamente Erika.

Te amenazo si me da la gana niñata- Dijo Sirius acercándose a Erika.

Samara tuvo que sujetar a Erika para qe no se lanzara contra Sirius.

¡U os cayais los dos, u os echo a los dos- Amenazó, esta vez. Lily mientras releia por enésima vez su libro de encantamientos.

¡Asi de habla nena- Dijo James eufórico.

¡Cayate Potter, y no me vuelvas a llamar nena, soy Evans para ti- Dijo tranquilamente Lily.

Yo tambien te quiero- dijo James en un tono un poco dramático.

Esto hizo que los chicos soltaran una carcajada mientras que la reaccion de las chicas fue poner cara de fastidio.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el compartimiento, donde todos estaban un poco incómodos.

Bueno..- empezó Samara, esto hizo que todos se girasen hacia ella- Chicas ¿os sigo contando lo del verano?

Lily y Erika se miraron y como si se leyeran el pensamiento, miraron hacia los merodeadores(quienes estaban reunidos mirando al interior de la mochila de James) y luego miraron a Samara.

Tranquilas, no se enterarán- Respondió Samara como si supiera la pregunta que a las otras dos se le rondaba por la cabeza. Las chicas asintieron y se apiñaron.

Mientras con los merodeadores...

Si mirad, lo he diseñado en el verano- Decia James sacando una cosa como un dado.

¿y que es- Preguntó Sirius como si fuese un perrito emocionado al que le mostrase un caramelo (N.A:nunca mejor dixo jeje... K MONO!)

Bueno pues mirad- Explicaba James- Despues de tirarlo 3 veces, suelta como un humo incoloro y hace que te duermas...

James...-Comenzó Remus- Estás perdiendo facultades...

¡Si Cornamenta, yo esperaba algo mas espectacular, ya que es nuestro último año y yo quiero ser recordado- Decia Sirius decepcionado como si se le hubiese negado el caramelito (N.A: M lo comoo xDD)

Lo se, Lo se- Se dilculpó James- Es que no se que me pasa..

Será la pelirroja jajaja- Rio Sirius- Pero no entiendo por que te gusta, tienes a tias que se interesan por ti detrás tuya.

Ya pero ella no es como las demás. Ella se resiste a mi, ademas tiene personalidad.- Dijo James mirando a Lily que reia con una encantadora sonrisa.

¡Tio eres un blando- Protestó Sirius pegandole una colleja al ver que a James se le caia la baba observando a Lily.

¡Canuto- Le regañó Remus¿No ves que nuestro Corny esta enamorado?

No estoy enamorado, Lunático-Protestó James alzando la cabeza.

Ya...- dijo el licántropo sin creerselo.

Los chicos escucharon las risas de las chicas y giraron.

Jajajaja...Sami...jajajaja... es buenisimo jajaja- Reia a carcajadas Lily.

¡Si! Jajaja... que bueno.. eso es... ajajaj... meter la pata- Reia estridentemente Erika.

¡Chicas- Gritaba una rubia muy roja¡Ya os vale! No os cuento nada mas.

¿Qué es tan bueno, Samara- Preguntaba Remus (Era unos de los pocos chicos que podian llamarla por su nombre).

Nada- Dijo sonrojandose mucho mas.

¿nada- Gritaban con voz aguda las otras dos chicas- jajajaja nada dice...

Tias..¡CAYARSE- Amenazó Samara.

Bueno yo me voy que tengo que ir a al vagón de los prefectos...-Anunció Remus dirigiendose a la puerta- Hasta luego.

Hasta luego- Dijeron los restantes del vagon

Cuando Remus salió se dio cuenta de que cierta rubia miraba melancólicamente hacia la puerta mientras cierta morena llamaba sin cesar.

Sami...¡Sami- Gritaba Erika

¿Puedes dejar de gritar como una loka Phiplips- Comenzó a picarla Sirius.

Pero Erika ignoró ese comentario.

Sami¿quieres jugar conmigo al ajedrez mágico- Preguntó

No me apetece- Decia Samara- Prefiero leer esta revista muggle.

Juego contigo Philips- Retó Sirius- Te quiero meter una paliza.

¿Pero que dices- Preguntaba Erika indiganda- Mira Black,te voy a dar tal paliza que tus amigos recogeran tu dignidad con una escoba jajaja¿Apostamos algo? (N.A: Leudópata! Jaja)

Hecho...¿qué quieres apostar- Preguntaba Sirius

No se... di tú- Respondió Erika.

El que pierda tendrá que estar a entera disposición del otro- Explicaba Sirius con una sonrisa muy seguro de si mismo.

Erika te recuerdo que siempre pierdes cuando apuestas- Le advirtió Samara.

¡Va a ser facilisimo ganarte, Philips- Carcajeó Sirius.

Eso ya lo veremos- murmuró desafiante¡Acepto, pero con un limite de cómo mucho 1 mes.

Vale... empecemos- Dijo Sirius colocando las fichas.

Empezaron..al principio Erika iba muy bien, pero pronto todo se volvió en equilibrio...Ahora Sirius iba ganando..

Samara cansada de aconsejar a Erika que dejase esa estúpida apuesta, decidió leer su revita favorita muggle, la llamada Loka (N.A: La mejor revista del mundo!)

James aburrido de ver esa situacion fue a "hablar" con su pelirroja preferida:

Hola guapisima

Olvidame- Cortó Lily de repente.

No entiendo por que eres tan arisca conmigo- Dijo James como haciendo pucheros

Lily le miró y tuvo que esconder una sonrisa por lo mono que estaba PERO K DICES LILY! ES POTTER! QUITATE ESO DE LA CABESA!

A mi no m ablandas Potter- Mintió Lily.

Por eso me gustas- Le confesó James mirándola con intensidad.

Mira Potter- Dijo Lily empezando a sonrojarse, no sabia por que pero se habia dado cuenta de que Ja...Potter estaba buenisimo y bueno... �¡Joder que ella no era de pierda- Deja de atosigarme por que no lo conseguirás..

Eso lo veremos preciosa- Murmuró mas para si que para ella

Me asustas..- Le dijo a James con cara de susto.

Tranquila no te haria nada que no te gustase- Dijo de forma pícara James

¡PERO SERÁS CERDO¡VETE DE MI LADO VIOLADOR-Gritó Lily

James riendo por la reacción de Lily se fue a sentar a lado de Samara, lo que mas gracia le hizo fue la cara que puso Lily y como se sonrojaba.

¿Qué haces Johnson- Preguntó James

Leer, no lo ves- Respondio alzando la revista muggle que mas le gustaba, se llamaba Loka (N/A:Ya se que no existia pero es k m encanta esa revista )¿qué quieres?

Nada... Pensé que podiamos hablar ¿no-Dijo James mirando con asco la revista- Johns.. ¿Esta revista es para salidas?

¿Perdona- Preguntó mirandole a los ojos fijamente¿Pero que dices Potter?

Lo digo por que sólo hay tios sin camiseta y...-Pero no puedo continuar, puesto que habia entrado Severus Snape. Un chico de Slytherin con pelo grasiendo negro, nariz un poco desproporcionada, ojos negros como dos trozo de carbón y bueno en todo su conjunto un tio de lo mas amargado y mas porculero. Odiaba a los merodeadores pero sobre todo a James.. Remus y Sirius decian que por que tenia mucha envidia. Snape solo buscaba poder pillar a James y sus amigos haciendo algo para que lo castigasen. Los Merodeadores odiaban a Snape, pero les encantaba hacer todas sus bromas contra el.

Vaya, vaya.. ¿Qué tenemos aquí-Preguntó lentamente. Con tan solo oir su voz, James y Sirius se pusieron de pie, y sacaron sus respectivas varitas de sus bolsillos traseros de los vaqueros.

Hola Quejicus¿vienes a que te pongamos tu respectiva túnica, esa negra no te sienta bien¿por qué no te has puesto la otra?.. La rosa digo- Saludó James matandolo con la mirada.

Esa se la he dado a tu madre anoche- Respondio Snape.

Retiralo imbecil- Amenazó James con la mirada de odio mas profunda que tenia.

¡QUIETOS- Salió a defender Lily, mientras Samara se levantaba.¿Qué pasa?

Nada – respondio James bajando la varita pero mirandolo con mas odio (si es que se podia)

Vaya¿te dejas influir por esta sangre sucia-Preguntó Snape sonriendo – No podias caer mas bajo Potter.

Eso era demasiado para James una cosa era meterse con el, con su familia... ¿pero con Lily? NI DE COÑA

Se lanzó contra él y empezaron a darse puñetazos, Sirius cogió a James, y Lily y Samara a Severus.

¡DEJADME K LO MATO! –Gritó James con una raja en el labio inferior.

¡Sueltame asquerosa- Escupió Severus a Lily

¡Mira amargado de mierda!para que te enteres soy muchisimo mas limpia que tu, por que al menos mi pelo- Se olió su propio pelo- Huele bien y m lo lavo! No como tu pedazo de neanthertal- Dijo lo mas calmada que pudo.

Snape hizo como si no escuchó nada y se fue de alli.

Mientras estaban peleando, detrás de este panorama se podia ver a Erika cambiando las fichas y gritaba:

�¡GANÉ!

�¿QUÉ-Gritó Sirius mirando hacia donde provenia la voz, se fue hasta donde estaba el tablero.

¡No puede ser¡He Perdido- Decia Sirius mientras Erika daba saltitos de alegria- Y encima me ha ganado una psicópata UU.

¿Quién ha ganado-Preguntaba una y otra vez Erika dirigiendose a Sirius.

¿Puedes parar- Protestaba sirius que estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia la ventana.

Por favor dimelo otra vez, Blacky-Rogó falsamente Erika diciendo Blacky con un tono muy meloso.

¡Tú Philips¡Has ganado tu!... Ahora si no te importa no lo repitas mas- Grito Sirius.

Asi me gusta blacky jajaja- Rio Erika- Tendrás que hacer toooodo lo qe te diga jajaja.

Mientras cierta pelirroja obligaba a cierto moreno (y no, no es Sirius xD) a sentarse.

Ven que te veo a mirar eso- señalo hacia el corte que tenia en el labio inferior.

No es nada- Dijo mirando hacia otro lado, haciendose el machote

No hace falta que te hagas el macho delante mia, no m impresionas- (N/a: Lo que yo decia)Dijo testarudamente la pelirroja.

James no tuvo otra elección que aceptar que le curase, aunque cuando lo pensó tampoco estaba tan mal. Lily haciendo un conjuro, inaudible para todos los presentes del vagón, haciendo aparecer un pequeño botiquin.

Haber.. esto alomejor te escueza- Advirtió vertiendo un líquido de color indefinido en un pequeño algodón.

No tranquila si yo pue... �¡AY- se quejó James¿por qué eres tan bruta?

¡No soy bruta, simplemente quiero curartelo..-le contestó Lily

grgrgr- Gruñó James cruzandose de brazos. De repente James vio lo que tenia delante, Lily estaba muy cerca suya, concentrada en sus labios.. estaba muy guapa cuando se concentraba y además le caian varios mechones por la cara.. James apartó uno de los mechones, la chica lo miró y de la forma que le miraba se ruborizó y solo logró decir:

Esto ya está

Gracias, Lily- Dijo James aún embobado

D-De nada- Contestó yendose con Erika.

Mientras, una rubia leia de nuevo su revista como si nada hubiese pasado,James se sentaba a su lado.

Oye Johns..- Empezó a hablar James¿Te gusta Remus?.

Samara se quedó petrificada. Era cierto que desde 2º curso a ella le gustaba Remus, pero el año pasado ya lo habia olvidado (o eso pensaba), y todo lo que habia ocurrido en sus vacaciones con Adrián el chico de España... No estaba segura.

¿Por qué dices eso Potter- Preguntó nerviosa y sonrojada Samara.

No se.. era una simple pregunta, por que cuando se fue se quedaste mirando a la puerta- Respondia James mientras se quitaba la chaqueta que llevaba. (N.A:Dios!)

Pues no Potter, que tu amigo no es un Dios ni nada-Dijo Samara mas para autoconvencerse que para protestar.

Ya..lo que tu digas Johns...- Dijo James cogiendo un libro de Quidditch.

Chicas voy al baño- Dijo en voz alta Lily

¿Te acompaño- Preguntó James con una sonrisa encantadora.

Potter, se ir sola.. y no, no me puedes acompañar- Respondió Lily¿Me comprais lo de siempre? Coged el dinero de mi bolso.. Gracias caris

Sami cari, coge el dinero de su bolso- Dijo Erika.

La aludida se levantó y cogio un par de galeones.

A los 5 minutos aparecia el carrito que lo llevaba una bruja con cara soñadora y rellenita.

Queridos¿Quereis algo- Preguntó amablemente.

Si por favor- empezó Samara- Deme...

Pero alguien la interrumpió.. Era Sirius.

¡Madeline! Buenas tardes- Decia.

Hola Sirius querido, hola James.. ¿Lo de siempre- Sonreia Madeline.

Por supuesto, Made-Decian los dos a la vez mientras le dedicaban una de esas sonrisas que a mas de una chica la habia cautivado.

Madeline les entregó todas las golosinas que tenia en el carrito, dejando a Samara y a Erika con la boca ligeramente abierta.

¿Se puede saber que acabais de hacer-Exclamó Erika en cuanto se fue Madeline junto al carrito vacio

Lo de siempre- Contestó James cogiendo un rana de chocolate mientras alborotaba su pelo.

¿Siempre haceis esto- Preguntó Samara.

Por supuesto, desde 1º- Respondio Sirius- ya es como tradición.

¿ Y que hacemos con los caramelos de Lily? Ya sabes como se pone cuando no se toma su azucar despues de estar tol dia sin comer- Dijo mirando a Erika.

¿El que de Lily- preguntó Lily dejandose caer al lado de sus amigas- Tengo un hambre... ¿y mis caramelos?

Estooooo...-empezó Samara desviando la mirada y apartándose un poco de su amiga.

No hemos podido comprarla por que Black y Potter han comprado todos los caramelos y no nos han dado nada.- Contó Erika mirando con malicia hacia los dos merodeadores.

�¿QUÉ- preguntó gritando Lily.

Vaya Evans, te pones asi por unos caramelos...- dijo Sirius apartandose un poco.

Ademas, Por una vez que no comas no te vas a morir-Añadio James- que te vas a poner gorda.

Aquel comentario enfureció aún mas a Lily.

¿Acaso, Potter, piensas que estoy gorda- Preguntó totalmente roja de ira.

James nunca habia visto asi a Lily, por lo que cambió su sonrisa por una cara de desconcierto y temor.

Yo.. no Evans..- intento disculpandose y fue hasta ella.

�¡ No me toques Potter- Grito fuera de si Lily¡No me vuelvas a hablar estupido pijo de mierda¡no eres nada para mi¡Te odio, Fuera- A Lily se le saltaron un poco las lágrimas, no sabia por que pero todo lo que decia no lo estaba sintiendo.. Si era un engreido.. pero...

James miró a Lily, cogió sus cosas y salio al pasillo con una cara la cual Lily nunca habia visto. Antes de salir le dirigió una mirada a Lily la cual se limpiaba las lágrimas... él lo sabia algo pasaba en esa cabecita de su pelirroja.

Lily miro a James y cuando le dedicó esa mirada... se desmoronó.. No sabia lo que le pasaba, era Potter¿por qué sentia eso?.

Evans, te has pasado- Murmuró Sirius cogiendo todas las golosinas, sus cosas y saliendo junto a James.

Lily sólo era una broma- Dijo tristemente Remus, odiaba que sus amigas y sus mejores amigos peleasen.

Cuando los chicos estaban fuera Lily dijo:

¡Ja¡Que me he pasado!... ¿Me he pasado?

¡Que va! Solo has destrozado a Potter por una simple broma... es normal- Dijo Erika, pero Lily pudo ver que habia un tono sarcástico en su voz.

Lily creo que has sido un poco dura.. – murmuraba Samara por si acaso Lily volviese a gritar.

¿En serio- Preguntó Lily- Joder me siento fatal...Pero él me ha hecho mucho daño.

Ya...-Dijeron las chicas¿Pero has visto su cara Lily?

Si.. –Contestó Lily a punto de llorar, no sabia por que queria llorar simpelmente queria.

Deberias disculparte- Sugirió Samara.

Eso nunca... no quiero que Potter crea que estoy arrepentida- Dijo orgullosamente Lily.

Pero te has pasado Lily- Esta vez intervino Erika- Aunque sea un merodeador es una persona ¿no?.

Lily y Samara miraron a Erika extrañadas.

¿Qué te pasa Eri- Preguntó burlonamente Lily tocándole la frente por si tenia fiebre.

Es verdad...¿Estas bien- Preguntó Samara cogiendole la muñeca y tomándole el pulso.

¡Chicas Parad- Empezó a decir Erika- Ya se que no es normal en mi.. pero es que desde aquí escuche como el corazon de Potter se rompia y por mucho que lo odie.. no se.. no he dicho nada de el otro mundo.

¡Si viene de ti, si!Eres la 1º en querer matar a los merodeadores.- Dijeron casi a la vez Samara y Lily.

Esto hizo que Erika le diese a cada 1 una colleja.

¡Ay- Gritaron

Estamos llegando, creo que deberiamos cambiarnos- Propuso Erika.

Venga...Yo vigilo- Dijo Lily.

Mientras en otra parte del tren..

¿Habeis visto como se ha puesto la pelirroja- Preguntó Sirius mientras se abrochaba la camisa. (N.A: mmm...)

Si, Lily es asi... muy impulsiva- Opinaba Remus mientras vigilaba que no viniese nadie.

¿Cornamenta¿no dices nada de tu pelirroja- Preguntó Sirius.

No, es que... nunca la habia visto asi- Respondio James mientras se colocaba bien la túnica.

Es que le has dicho gorda ,Cornamenta- Defendió Remus a Lily.

¡No he dicho eso! Era una simple broma.. le he gastado bromas peores y nunca se ha puesto asi- murmuraba mirando hacia el suelo- Ahora se que realmente me odia.

No te odia- Dijo Remus intentando animarlo.

No.. simplemente estará en sus dias (N.A: comentario INNECESARIO ��)-Dijo Sirius- Lo que tienes que hacer es olvidarte de esa gruñona y salir con otras mas... "divertidas".

Vamos, está parando el tren y tengo que guiar a los de 1º- Dijo Remus cansinamente.

Pobre Lunático- Dijo Sirius dandole una palmada en el hombro.

Todos estaban bajando, cuando en un instante las miradas de dos personas se cruzaron, la chica miró hacia abajo como si tuviese sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Bienvenido a casa Corny- Grito Sirius haciendo que James mirase al castillo y sonriese.

¡Si! Al fin...- De repente una sonrisa apareció en su triste cara.

0-

Fin Cap! Pos hasta aki! Plis dejadme revssss, Ojala k os haya gustadoooo ! Xauuu Besotes a todoosss

NaTaLiTy


	2. La 1º Noche

Wenas! Uyyyss! Toy contentiiiiisimaaa! He recibido Revsss! En serio no sabia k emocionase tanto recivirlosssssss Yujuuu! ..voy a trankilizarmeee.. Antes de cada capi responderé a los Revs, asi k ya sabeis si teneis alguna preguntilla u os pika e gusanillo y kereis decir algo:Simplemente decidlo! En serio me encanta k m escribais, eso m anima a seguir escribiendo... Bueno a contestaaaarrr..

**Sarah Lilian Potter:** Olaa wapisima! Me alegro k te gustase ;), si pobre James... Pero bueno, asi se ve mas mono a k siii? Bueno aki te dejo el 2º Capi, a ver si te gusta.. Un besazoo y gracias por el Rev!.Xau

**FyoraBlack:** Olaaa Wapa k tal? Gracias por tu rev y aki ya tienes la actulizacion, espero que te gustee.. Un besazoo Xauu

**Nayades: **Wenas! K tal wapisima? Pues siii me anima muxo k m mandeis revss, asi k e decidido actulizar prontito, y aki está ;).. Espero k te guste, y por favor si no te gusta hazmelo saberrr.. Pos nada un besazo. Xaito

**Vinessa: **Olaa Wapisima! K tal? jeje es curioso, yo estoy totalmente pegada a tu fic y vas y m mandas un rev! Es un honor ;).. Es k la revista Loka es la MEJOR! jajaja, si es k las lokas ya tenemos hasta revista... Somos las mejores:P.. Tu sigue dandome tu opinion ehh? k m anima k todas m mandeis cosillas.. Pos nada un besazo. Xauuu

Y sin mas preámbulos os dejo con el 2º capitulo, espero k os gusteee... :

Cap:2 **La primera noche**

Todos los alumnos estaban emocionados, excepto un chico que estaban guiando a los alumnos hacia los carruajes sin caballos. Ese era Remus junto a otro Prefecto de Gryffindor. El lobito no tenia muy buena cara, pero se aguantaba. Mientras, muy cerca de alli, tres chicas, desesperadas por ir a comer, exclamaban con impaciencia:

¿Es que no hay carruajes o qué?- Preguntaba Lily alterada.

En serio, no se por que os poneis con tan mala ostia- Decia tranquilamente Samara mirando a cierto lobito.

Mira Sami, que tu estes aquí muy bien babeando por Lupin no significa que nuestra hambre se sacie!- Decia Erika alterda, mientras gritaba a unos niños de 2º curso- ¡Quereis quitaros enanos!

¡Dios santo Erika, que son niños!- Decia Samara intentando calmarla.

¡Son unos jodidos! Cuando crezcan se volveran como Balck y Potter, y joderan la vida de las inocentes chicas...

¿Es que no puedes vivir sin nosotros eh Philips?- Preguntaba una voz la cual pertenecia a Sirius.

Olvidame Black, Ademas yo que tu respetaba a tu ama- Decia con una sonrisa profident- Recuerda quien ganó la apuesta.

A Sirius se le cambió la cara, solo recordar que tenia que obedecerla le daba escalofrios. Pero lo disimuló muy bien diciendo sensualmente:

Si quieres esta noche me paso por tu cuarto y hago lo que tu me digas

Erika se quedó pretificada, pero que cara tenia ese chico!.

Escucha Black, por que no lo repetiré- Decia calmada, pero eso duró poco- ¡SI KIERO ACOSTARME CON ALGÚN TIO, TU SERIAS EL ÚLTIMO DE MI LISTA!

Todos los presentes de la estación de Hogsmeade, se volvieron hacia Erika, la cual se habia puesto tan roja que parecia el pelo de Lily, mientras Lily era llamada por una chica y le dijo:

Perdona¿Dónde debo ir?- Preguntaba una chica de unos 11 años, con el pequeño uniforme y dos trenzas.

¿Vas a primero?- Preguntaba una chica pelirroja amablemente.

Sí, es que me perdí- Dijo la niña inocentemente y mirando hacia el suelo.

No importa, acompañame- Dijo Lily amablemente, alejandose de sus amigos para llevarla con los de 1º- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Diana Smith¿Y Tú?- Preguntó la pequeña.

Yo Lilian Evans, pero odio que me llamen Lilian, prefiero Lily- Contestó.

Encantada.. una pregunta ¿Es muy dificil la Selección? Es que no se mucho de Hogwarts, vengo de familia muggle...- Preguntó nerviosa la pequeña, la cual a Lily le recordaba a ella misma cuando era pequeña puesto que Diana tambien era pelirroja con unas pequitas alrededor de la nariz, pero con los ojos castaños. Se imaginaba que si tuviese algun dia una niña, seria como ella.

La selección es los mas facil jeje- contestó Lily- Y no importa que vengas de familia muggle, yo tambien vengo de una familia de muggles.

¿En serio?- Preguntó Diana entusiasmada.

Sip- Respondia Lily sonriente- Pero tienes que esforzarte ehh?

Lo intentaré- Dijo la chica emocionada.

Aquí estan las barcas, acompaña a ese señor- Le indicó mirando al joven Hagrid- ¡Hola Hagrid! Se te desvió una chica.

Hola Lily- Respodió al saludo- Pequeña ven.

Emm.. vale- obedeció Diana- ¡Ah¡Lily!... Gracias por todo.

De nada, un placer. Y ya sabes si quieres algo, solo pidelo- Dijo Lily a la pequeña, pues tenia la sensación de que esa niña podria ser la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo.

¡Vale, adios!- Se despidió agitando la mano.

¡Lily!- Gritaba un Samara- ¿Dónde estabas?

Acompañando a mi hermanita...- Pensó en voz alta.

¿Tu hermanita?- Preguntó desconcertada

¿Qué¡Ah no!.. dime - Preguntó cambiando de tema.

Ah si, el ultimo carruaje nos está esperando- Respondió Samara.

Vale vamos- Empezando a caminar hacia el carruaje.

Cuando llegaron donde estaban los carruajes..

�¡Que no Black! Que este carruaje es para mis amigas y para mi- Gritaba Erika entrando al carruaje

Pero no hay mas Philips¡comparte!- Decia con cara de cachorrito degollado

¿Qué pasa?- Preguntaba Samara.

Que estos intentos fallidos de humanos quieren venir con nosotras en el carruaje- Explicaba Erika moviendo las manos.

¿Qué problema hay?- Pregunto nuevamente la rubia al ver que Remus estaba alli.

Bien dicho Johns! - Decia Sirius emocionado y entrando en el carruaje- ¿Me disculpas?

Erika estaba con la boca abierta, su amiga le habia traicionado... Como ya vemos Erika es un poco exagerada, asi que no tuvo mas remedio que morderse la lengua y mantenerse callada.

Una vez en el carruaje, habia un silencio sepulcral. Como eran mas de la cuenta, Erika se tuvo que poner encima de Lily. Mientras Samara hablaba con Remus, y los demás callados.

Erika¿Qué te pasa Cari?- Preguntó Samara al verla muy cayada con Black delante.

Pues que tuuuu- Dijo acusandola con el dedo- Me has traicionadoooo.

¿Yo?- Preguntaba desconcertada.

Siii tuuuu- Respondia de nuevo cruzandose de nuevo los brazos y haciendo pucheros- Has dejado que viniesen.

Pero Erika no habia mas carruajes- Explicaba ahora Lily.

Es cierto Philips- Apoyó James dedicandole una sonrisa a Lily. Ésta se escondió detrás de Erika para sonreir timidamente. Pero que me pasa? No m puede gustar Potter.

Bueeeeno... pero Black ya tengo cosas para que hagas – Informó Erika poniendo cara de niña buena.

¿Ah si?- Preguntó asustado el aludido.

Sip mira: quiero que me limpies mi escoba ya que ya mismo empezamos los entrenamientos¿verdad Potter?

Cierto- Respondió este emocionado- Esta vez si ganamos la..

Si si.. la copa de Quidditch- Le cortó Erika- En fin, eso, tambien quiero que luego de cenar me subas a la sala común 3 Bolds de helado, no protestes, y lo quiero de Nata bombón... ¿qué mas?...¡Ah si! Y que cepilles a mi Térmides

¿Todo eso para cuando?- Preguntó asustado Sirius.

Para esta noche por supuesto- Contestó radiante de felicidad Erika.

¡PERO ESTAS LOKA? - pregunto exaltado Sirius

em... si lo estoy... Asi que entendiste todo?- Le contestó – Pues esta noche quiero todos los recados..

En ese instante llegaron al castillo que estaba iluminado por cientos de antorchas por todos los lugares. Muchos alumnos se juntaban para saludar a sus amigos e ir juntos al Gran Comedor para la excelente cena que estaba preparada por los pequeños elfos domésticos.

Ha sido un placer señoritas acompañarlas pero nuestro deber como Merodeadores (dioses del sexo), nos llama- Explicaba Sirius saliendo en busca de alguna chica para invitarla a algun sitio

Lo que hay que oir- Replicaba Lily

Hasta luego- Se despedia Remus

Adios mis histerikitas- Se despedia James

¡Que te den!- Dijo Lily y Erika casi a la vez, mientras Samara seguia hacia delante negando con la cabeza.

Una vez dentro del castillo habia mucho ruido y se escuchaban las pisadas de todos los alumnos recorriendo el suelo de Hogwarts.

Cuando entraron pudieron observar que el techo estaba transparente, haciendo ver el cielo de fuera, y millones de velas alumbrando todo el Gran Comedor. Tambien en el techo estaban unas banderas de color escarlatas y dorados y con un león en medio, perteneciente a la casa Gryffindor, ya que el año pasado habia ganado la copa de las casas.

Ya estamos en casa chicas- Decia Lily supirando.

Que pena que sea nuestro último año- Decia meláncolicamente Samara

¿Pero que decis? Si despues de esto viene lo mejor de todo- Decia Erika abrazando a sus amigas- Las 3 estudiando para auroras, en la universidad, sin los pelmazos de aquí, y con tios mas interesantes... ¿ no os morir por vivir eso las tres juntas?

Siiiii- Respondieron las otras dos chicas saltando como lokas

Ya estamos con las gilipolleces, perdonad pero creo que la guarderia no esta por aki- Dijo una voz un poco chillona que pertenecia a Grace Cook, una chica de Gryffindor. Era rubia, pelo rizado, ojos marrones, la chica no sabia para que servia la varita si no para hacer conjuros para la belleza, era admiradora de los Merodeadores y amiga de ellos. Era muy popular, pero solo por que se acostaba con cualquiera.La chica tenia buen cuerpo pero bueno, el alma la tenia podrida.

¿Escuchais algo?- Preguntaba Lily.- Ah si, es la que se cree barbie

Al menos tiene mejor cuerpo que tu Evans- Respondia otra amiga de Grace llamada Bridget Bishop, era rubia (de bote) pelo liso, ojos marrones, no era guapa pero tenia muy buen cuerpo, pero lo mismo que su amiga el alma podrida, tambien era popular por ser famosa en la cama.

Bueeeeno, si llega la trupe de las "Barbies Malibú"- Decia Samara que no aguantaba a estas estúpidas. Con ellas se volvia toda una fiera.

Callate Johns- Ordenaba otra chica de pelos castaños corto, con los ojos verdes pero totalmente vacios, al igual que sus amigas, tenia un cuerpazo pero lo su personalidad no valia nada, si se podia decir que tenia personalidad. Ella se llamaba Amber Slater.

No me da la gana niñata- Dijo Samara acercandose a Amber.

Se que estoy buena pero no soy lesbiana- Dijo sonriendo y apartando a Samara de su lado

Te voy aaa..- Pero no pudo continuar por que alguien la cogio del brazo

¡Samara no!- Ordenaba Remus.

Samara seguia forcejeando pero paró por que empezaban a entrar los profesores.

Adios Remus- Se despedian Las "Barbies"

Cuando la pille la mato- Amenazó Samara

No harás nada- Ordenó Remus mirandola

No me mandes... y ¡Sueltame!- Gruñó apartando se brazo.

Erika no habia entrado por que sabia que si entraba iba a armar la de dios alli en medio. Asi que prefirió que Samara se ocupase de ella. Inmediatamente se sentaron.

Tranquila Sami nos vengaremos de estas estupidas- Decia Erika "intentando" calmar a la rubia

¡Quiero sangreeeee! – Murmuraba Lily

¡y yooo!- murmuraba tambien Samara.

Depues decis que yo soy la loka..- Protestaba Erika.

Muy cerca de alli estaban los Merodeadores que habian visto toda la escenita.

Vaya cojones tiene Johns verdad? –Preguntaba Sirius asombrado, pues siempre creyó que Erika era la peor de todas

Pues si... es muy agresiva cuando quiere- Dijo Remus.

Y tu como que te llevas tan bien con ellas- pregunto con un tono ¿celoso? James.

Por que yo no voy acosándolas y haciendoles la vida imposible.

Ammm- Dijeron Sirius y James

Estoy muerto de hambre- Dijo Peter Pettigrew. Éste era el último componente de los Merodeadores. Era un chico rellenito, bajito, no era muy guapo (N/A:para no decirle feo..aunque ganas no m faltan ��) y era muy entusiasta respecto a James y Sirius, siempre queria hacer lo que ellos hacian, vamos un fan UU.(N/A: nota: La rata no saldrá muxo por que no quiero que una rata askerosa estropee este relato ��')

Yo tambien- Dijeron a la vez James y Sirius, lo que provocó que los dos se rieran a carcajadas.(N/A: Ay... los hombres...)

¿De que os reís?- preguntó Peter despistado.

De nada- Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo de nuevo, por lo que volvieron a reir como locos. (N/A: Pobrecitos... UU).

De repente un gran ruido hizo que todos mirasen. Eran los pasos de los alumnos de primero, quienes veian las inmesidades del castillo con asombro y curiosidad. A todos se veian muy nerviosos, algunos parecia que tenian que pensar como se andaba para dar los pasos, uno detrás de otro.

Mira que monos- Dijo Samara, a la cual le encantaba los niños.

Cuando crezcan seran unos tios salidos, cerdos, ca...- Protestó Erika pero Samara la paró

¡Ya saltó el sentimiento feminista!

Por supuesto y estoy muy orgullosa de ello- Decia Erika levantando la cabeza orgullosamente.

De una vez todos los murmullos cesaron y solo se escuchó la voz aguda y ruda de Minerva McGonagall.

Cuando pronuncie vuestro nombre, subireis aquí... yo os pondré el sombrero sobre la cabeza y sereis seleccionados.

Todos los alumnos de primero asintieron y cogieron aire.

Anstin, Lyla- Empezó la lista.

Una chica morena, rellenita subia nerviosa al taburete y miraba a todos con terror. De repente el sombrero abrió una randija lo que parecia una boca y pronunció:

¡RAVENCLAW!

Todos los de la mesa de Ravenclaw estallaron en aplausos.

Smith, Diana- Pronunció McGonagall.

La misma chica que se perdió, subia el taburete y nerviosa suspiraba. Al oir el nombre, Lily la miró y sonrió y aplaudio mas que nadie cuando el sombrero dijo:

¡GRYFFINFOR!

Diana muy contenta se fue hacia la mesa y le sonrió a Lily, quien alzó los pulgares hacia arriba.

Y asi prosiguió la selección: 6 a Gryffindor, 8 a Ravenclaw, 7 a Hufflepuff y 5 a Slytherin.

Buenas noches queridos alumnos- Pronunciaba el director del colegio Hogwarts, Era muy alto, tenia el pelo grisáceo, ojos celestes muy profundos, nariz puntiaguda y unas gafas de medialuna que le hacia la cara infantil. Era muy simpatico y estaba algo loco... pero era el mejor.- Voy a decir algunas prohibiciones para los nuevos alumnos, por que para los demas os la sabreis de memoria.. Bien el Bosque prohibido, como indica su nombre , esta prohibido.. El Sr.Filch me ha rogado que diga que esta totalmente prohibido realizar hechizos en los pasillos.. Bla bla bla.. hay una lista muy especifica en vuestras respectivas salas comunes, ya la leereis.. Otro asunto antes de empezar nuestro magnifico banquete, lo de los Premios Anuales. Bien este años hemos decidido no avisar a los premios sino decirlo aquí...

Todos los alumnos se miraron unos a otros y empezaron a murmurar..

Este año me complace anunciar que los dos premios son pertenecientes a Gryffindor- Dijo Dumbledore mirando a la mesa Gryffindor.

La respectiva mesa empezó a mirarse unos a otros horrorizadosy muy nerviosos.

Los premios son: Lilian Evans y James Potter!- Finalizó Dumbledore.

Lily se quedó petrificada, mientras que sus amigas gritaban eufóricas al igual k los Merodeadores. Erika y Samara ayudaron a Lily a levantarse por que ella sola no podia, a Lily se le habia olvidado como andar, pero le agarró una mano que la guiaba hacia la mesa de los profesores...Sí.. esa mano era de James, mientras que con la otra mano saludaba a todos los alumnos como si fuese una estrella.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Dumbledore les esperaba con una medallita de plata y un pergamino.

Gracias, Albus- Agradeció James estrechando la mano del director.

A ti, James -Respondio cordialmente (Los dos se llevanban de maravilla)

¿Señorita Evans, se encuentra bien?- Preguntó McGonagall.

¿Qué¡Oh si, si!Gracias Sr.Director- Dijo roja Lily estrechando la mano del director.

Llamame Albus, Lily- Respondio con una sonrisa.

Lily solo pudo dedicarle una timida sonrisa.

A continuacion volvian a sus asientos, aun cogidos de la mano. Cuando Lily se dio cuenta de k estaban agarrados, le quitó con fuerza la mano.

No vuelvas a hacer eso Potter- murmuró para que solo lo oyera James

Me encanta cuando te enfadas- Dijo James

Eres un caso perdido!- murmuró Lily mientras se sentaba con sus amigas

Ahora sin mas preámbulos...- dijo Dumbledore mientras daba una palmada y aparecian todo tipo de comida y bebida.

�¡POR FIN!- Gritaron las chicas devorando todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Mientras las chicas eran observadas por un chico Moreno de gafas.

Cornameeeenta- Decia Sirius pasandole la mano por delante – Aterriiizaaaa..

¿Canuto no ves que está enamorado?- Dijo Remus sonriendo, sabia que asi reaccionaria.

¡No estoy enamorado! Mira os repetis mas que el ajo- Decia James apartando la mirada- Solo esta buena, y es preciosa, y tiene unos ojos que...- James estaba empezando a hablar demasiado y se dio cuenta, asi que cerró la boca. No sabia por que pero siempre que empezaba a hablar de su "pelirroja" acababa soltando todo lo bueno que tenia. Se estaba dando cuenta de que lo volvia loko.

Mientras comian, Lily sentia como si una mirada la estuviese observando continuamente. Levantó la vista y se la encontró.Aquella mirada era diferente a todas las miradas que se hacian durante estos años. Lily lo vio ahí sentado, sosteniendo su mirada con la de ella. No se veia alardeando con todas las chicas y revolviendose el pelo, sino que estaba allí serio, mirándole solo a ella.

"Pero que haces¡Quita la mirada¡Es Potter!... Que bien se ve..�¡NO¡APARTALA! Pensaba Lily. Pero no puedo aparatarla, asi k sin aguantarlo mas le sonrió. James se quedó extrañado por el comportamiento de la pelirroja.

"Antes gritándome, ahora me sonrie...Bah¡Mujeres! No hay quien las entienda" Y pensando esto James apartó la mirada.

"¿Pero que coño he hecho¿Para que le sonrio? Y ademas aparta la mirada... que vergüenza Pensaba una sonrojada Lily.

¡Lily!- Gritaba una chica con la piel bronceada, pelo castaño pero con mechas rubias, ojos marrones grandes, un cuerpo normal, aunque ella estaba muyy traumatizada por las caderas anchas que habia heredado de su madre. Ella era amiga de las chicas desde 2º curso cuando fueron victimas de un "accidente" provocado por Los Merodeadores. Ella pertenecia a la casa Ravenclaw. Se llamaba Vyolet Brown.

Ah, Hola Vy!- Dijo una despistada Lily.

Cariño estas en babia!- Le dijo sonriente Vyolet- Erika ¿Es cierto lo que dicen?

¿Shobrue?- Preguntaba con la boca llena de pastel de carne.

De lo de Black y tú- Afirmó, diciendo "Black" con tanta frialdad que daba de hecho que no lo soportaba.

Abbb...zi- Contestaba aun con la boca llena, pero al final tragó- Te queria preguntar si me prestabas el libro que te compraste este verano... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

"Como hacerle sufrir hasta tal limite que olvide de cómo se llama"- citaba Vyolet.

Dios santo pedazo de titulo- Decia Lily asombrada

Si... Pero te digo que no viene mucho, los métodos son un tanto... flojos... pero bueno tu alomejor los mejoras- Decia Vyolet sonriendole.

Si... encontraré alguna manera.- Decia Erika mirando maliciosamente a Sirius.

Bueno!- Empezaba el Director- Ya habeis saboreado todo tipo de comida deliciosa, asi que ahota toca dormir placidamente ya que mañana empezamos duramente!. Asi que sin mas preámbulos ¡Todos a la cama!.

Cuando dijo esto todos los alumnos se levantaban con sus estómagos mucho mas pesados que antes. Se podia ver a Remus guiando a los alumnos de primero por las puertas del Gran Comedor hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Mientras Los 3 Merodeadores iban con las "barbies" hablando... bueno mas bien dejandose alagar por las rubias de bote. Las chicas iban junto a Vyolet hablando animadamente y se encontraron con dos amigos suyos tambien pertenecientes a Gryffindor y que estaban en la habitacion de Los Merodeadores.

Ey chicas ¿dónde habies estado?- Preguntó un chico rubio, ojos marrones, boca sensacional... aunque no era grandiosamente guapo, tenia algo que gustaba. Era muyyy dulce, muy cariñoso y muy divertido. Algunos de los chicos de la escuela decian que era gay, pero el pasaba de ellos, por que sabia perfectamente que no lo era. Él habia estado enamorado de Samara, pero supo que solo fue uno de esos lapsus que te pasan cuando quieres a un amigo y piensas que es amor, cuando solo es una "maravillosa amistad". Este chico (con cuerpo espectacular, todo hay que decirlo), Se llamaba Patrick Mabon, Era de una familia enteramente de magos.

Pues hemos tenido que compartir vagón con los Merodeadores- Explicó Samara dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

¡toda una pesadilla! –Exageraba Erika abrazando "dramáticamente" al otro chico.

No seas exagerada princesa- Decia el chico al cual estaba abrazada Erika. Este chico era moreno, el pelo de color carbón, ojos verdes muy profundos, una sonrisa que hacia que sus amigas tuvieran que sonreir aunque no quisiesen,tenia un buen cuerpo, aunque las chicas decian que estaba muy delgaducho. Él habia puesto motes a las 4 chicas: A Erika la llamaba "Princesa".. Pero su verdadero mote era: Princesa del hielo, pero como Erika se comportaba totalmente diferente con ellos dos, el hielo desapareció, dejando Princesa. A Lily la llamaba "Gatita" o cuando se ponia como una fiera "Leona", es evidente el mote.. A Samara la llamaba "muñeca", Por que su cara parecia la de toda una muñeca de porcelana. Y a Vyolet la llamaba: "Rachel".. Este nombre se lo puso por que (como él era muggle) decia que se parecia a una actriz que hacia una serie americana llamada "Friends" (N/a: Ya se k la serie no se realizó en esta época, pero es k... me encanta esa serie! Soy culpable...). Este chico se llamaba Omar Crowley.

Vamos a la sala común que como nos pille Filch (N/A: El padre de Argus Filch se entiende...)la liamos- Decia Lily.

Bueno chicos os veo mañana –Se despidió Vyolet.

Adios- Respondieron todos

Adios Rachel- Se despidió con la mano Omar.

Omar... –Empezó a decir Lily

Dime Gatita

Me llevas? Es que estoy muy cansadaaaa- fingia un bostezo

�� me utilizas de caballo?- Preguntó fingiendo estar serio.

Noooooo, Pero como se que eres el mejorrr...- Decia Lily con su mejor cara de niña buena de su repertorio.

Bueno vaaale...- Decia mientras la cogia a caballito (N/a: No se si sabeis esto, pero es cogerla por montada en la espalda...)

Y mas felices que nada se fueron todos a la sala comun donde no habia nadie, asi que se despidieron y fueron a dormir en sus respectivas camas que iban a ser suyas durante 9 meses. Y sin mas se quedaron dormidos cada uno en sus sueños, donde cada uno podia gobernar a sus anchas. Pero todos pensaban una cosa: Este año va a ser inolvidable.

Fin del capii!

Pues hasta aqui... Espero k os hayais kedaos satisfechas.. jeje.. Pos ala! k tengais mu buen dia y nos vemos en el proximo capi! Un besazo a tos mis lectoras Xaitooo!

NaTaLiTy


	3. Reconocimientos

Wenas a todos! Bueno para empezar toy triste :(.. He recibido muy pocos revs, pero eso si agradezco a aquellos que m apoyan y quieren que continuen la historia (o eso decis.. en fin...), Se me olvidó decir en los 2 primeros que nada de esto es mio, solo lo que no conoceis, ya sabeis que pertenece a nuestra escritora J.K Rowling (que se podria dar un POCO DE PRISA!)(matemosla...!) Nooo,Cayate Gollun! xDDD Bueno dejo de decir gilipolleces y aqui teneis el siguiente cap..

3º capitulo: Reconocimientos

Los dias pasaron rápido, sin preverlo pasaron 3 semanas de Septiembre y de clases. Todos los alumnos ya estaban habituados a los horarios mañaneros, a los continuos avisos de los EXTASIS de los profesores, a las bromitas de los Merodeadores... en fin habituados a todo lo normal en el colegio Hogwarts. Entre todo este alumnado nos centraremos a nuestras fantásticas protas un poco histéricas (La autora recive miradas furtivas que si llegasen a matar ya estaria bajo 3 metros de tierra.) Em.. quiero decir, a las 3 fantásticas protas que son las mejores del fic... (N/a: Lo k tiene ka cer una pa' tener a los actores felices...U). Creo que dentro de poco tendremos encima de nuestros cuerpazos la ira de los Merodeadores- Decia dramáticamente Erika (N/a: A esta le gusta dramatizar ehh? Cof cof.. sigamos...) La verdad es que quien nos mandó a hacerles que empezasen a cantar : "It´s raining men" en medio de clase de Historia de la Magia.- Decia Samara un poco culpable por lo que habian hecho. Se lo tienen merecido!.- Decia Lily sonriendo- Que no nos hubiesen puesto el culo tan enorme que ni siquiera pudimos caber en el asiento del Gran Comedor... Pero eso fue por que...- Empezó a contar Samara. ¡Ohhhh! Dará Igual? Lo peor es que como nos hayan delatado estaremos castigadas durante...- Empezó Erika a contar con los dedos- 8 meses como minimo.. Es verdad... Bueno afrontaremos las consecuencias con orgullo de Gryffindor- Decia Lily en voz alta muy seria Ya esta! La vena patriota sale de nuevo- Gritaba Samara burlándose de ella. Di que si Lily!- Gritaba Erika eufórica uniendose a su amiga- Arriba Gryffindorrrr! Dios santo lo que tengo que soportar- Decia Samara, pero en ese momento era cogida en brazos por alguien.- aaaaaaaaahhhhh! Trankila Samy!- Le pedia Patrick- Que soy yo. Joder tio! Me has asustado!- Decia pegandole en el brazo. Vasta!- Se quejaba frotándose donde le habia golpeado. Nenita, deja de llorar- Dijo para picarle Samara sacandole la lengua. De repente Patrick se abalanzó sobre Samara y empezo a hacerle coskillas, cosa que Samara no soportaba. Mientras Erika y Lily seguian cantando una cancioncilla pegadiza: "Arri.. Arriba Gryffis..Somos los mejores.. hip hip".. Vamos todo un cuadro. 

Mientras que todo esto pasaba, Los Merodeadores pasaban por alli acompañados por las "barbies malibú". Sirius iba muy entretenido cogiendole el culo a Bridget Bishop, y esta solo sabia reir como estúpida, James iba cogido de Grace Cook y la chica mas sonriente no podia estar, y por ultimo , Remus iba callado con las manos en los bolsillos mientras era sobado por Amber Slater .Los chicos al ver la escenas se quedaron de piedra y todos tenian un pensamiento común: " y estos son los que tienen 17 años..."

Vaya al final os vamos tener que guiaros hasta la guarderia verdad chicas?- Decia Grace cogida de James.

Al escuchar esa voz tan chillona las 3 chicas dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y cogieron sus respectivas varitas, haciendo que las barbies cogieran sus respectivas.

mmmm.. pelea de gatitas- Decia Sirius- Solo falta que estén en bikini y en barro... seria mi fantasia.

Ya ves.. solo quiero ver a Evans con un minusculooo bikini.. es que solo imaginarlo me pongo malo- Decia James mirando a la pelirroja

A ver barbies de mierda..- Empezaba a decir Erika de lo mas calmada- O nos dejais en paz y os vais con vuestros gigolos a ...jugar a los medicos a algun lado, o me dejais que os de una buena patada en el culo sintético que teneis?

Si quieres jugar a los médicos Philips...- Dijo Sirius ofreciendose (N/a: fijate.. k amable..)

Tu te callas ya!- Gritaba Erika apuntandole a él con la varita.

Bueno os vais o que?- Empezaba a impacientarse Lily

Yo quiero una pelea en barro!- Pedia James y Sirius. Las barbies solo reian ante los comentarios de Sirius y James.

Yo creo que deberiamos dejar esto y marcharnos- Decia la persona con mas sentido comun de alli: Remus.

Bueno bueno...- Decia Amber- Hola lesbi, hoy no quieres darme un besito?.- Se referia a Samara. Samara ya no podia mas. Se abalanzó contra ella tirandole de los pelos, arañándola, mientras que Amber intentaba hacer lo mismo.En cuanto Samara saltó sombre Amber, Lily y Erika la imitaron y saltaron sobre Grace y sobre Bridget, respectivamente. Ahora se encontraban en el pasillo 6 chicas matandose vivas, mientras que 4 chicos miraban anonadados la escena. El primero en actuar fue Patrick que fue a separar a Samara y a Amber. Los Merodeadores le imitaron. James cogio a Lily por la cintura y se la llevó de alli cogiendola en brazos mientras ella sangraba por un labio y gritaba: "sueltame que la matooo", Sirius cogió a Erika y la cargó en los hombros tirando por el otro rumbo que el de James, esta hacia lo mismo que Lily, Gritaba: "Bishop, TE MATARÉ!", Remus cogió separó a Samara y a Amber y cogió a Samara llevandosela a un aula vacia. Mientras Patrick socorria a las barbies, las cuales lloraban por su horrible aspecto. Las Barbies sonrieron a Patrick, cosa que puso nervioso aPatrick, ninguna chica excepto sus niñas le dedicaban ese tipo de sonrisa, y es que este año va a ser emocionante para todos..

En un aula vacia lejos de donde pasó todo esto se encontraba Lily y James, la primera,histérica de los nervios y temblando de la ira que le recorria por todo el cuerpo.

Lily tranquilízate- Le rogaba por enésima vez mientras la cogia por los hombros y la sentaba en una silla.

No puedo Potter! – Gritaba poniendose de pie de nuevo.

Pero bueno! Para yaaaaa!- Gritaba este mas alto que la pelirroja. Lily se quedó muda, nunca le habia gritado James...que diga Potter, asi que decidió sentarse y callarse.- Asi me gusta.

Pero se puede saber que coño hago contigo aquí?- Preguntó Lily ahora que se daba cuenta de la realidad.

Pues te he traido para que te tranquilices- Decia calmado conjurando el mismo hechizo que hizo Lily en el vagon, haciendo aparecer un botiquin.

Serás pervertido! Ahora que estoy indefensa te aprovexas!- Decia fuera de si Lily

No te quiero violar Lily!- Decia un poco harto por el comportamiento de Lily.

Soy Evans para ti, recuerdalo- Decia una testaruda Lily volviendole la cara.

¿Por qué eres asi conmigo?- Preguntó de repente sin venir a cuento James.

Soy como soy- Respondió Lily sin mirarlo.

No , no eres asi..mirame- Le ordenó James- Tranquila solo quiero curarte el labio

Lily le miro de reojo y viendo que sostenia un algodón, se giró.

Esto te escocerá- Le advirtió James.

Lo sé- Dijo cerrando los ojos con miedo. Le dio en el labio y soltó un agudo¡Ayyyy!

Perdon- Se disculpó James. Se sentia tan bien ahí curandole el labio mirandola tan de cerca.- Respondeme...

¿A que? – Preguntó desconcertada aun con un ojo cerrado a causa por el dolor.

¿Por qué eres tan borde conmigo?- Respitió James.

Otra vez... soy asi Potter, hazte a la idea- Respondió secamente levantandose mirando por la ventana.

No tu no eres asi, veo como te comportas con Omar y con Patrick, y asi eres de verdad- Dijo James levantandose hacia donde estaba Lily- Eres cariñosa, simpatica, dulce... muy dulce..Tan dulce que dan ganas de comerte..

James estaba por detrás de Lily susurrandole al oido haciendo que Lily ahogase un suspiro y cerrando los ojos. James al ver que no hacia nada se atrevió a hacercarse mas y a besarle suavemente el cuello...

Mientrassss pasamos a otra parejita, y esta es Sirius y Erika. Erika habia dejado de patalear y dejar de gritar que la bajase por que sabia que nada servia. Una vez habian llegado a un cuarto de baño, Sirius la bajó.

Vaya al fin me bajaste- Protestó Erika mientras iba camino hacia la salida.

Noo!- Decia Sirius cogiendola por la muñeca- Tengo que curarte eso... tienes un corte muy feo ahí en la mejilla.

Iré a la enfermeria- Dijo secamente Erika haciendo caso omiso de Sirius.

Veeeenga tengo que cuidar a mi Ama todapoderosa- decia Sirius haciendole la pelota.- Ademas te preguntaran como te has hecho eso.

Bueeeeno por eso te salvas- Decia Erika sonriendo.

Ven...- Dijo Sirius para que se pusiese en banco que habia.

No intentes nada que te dejo sin tu amiguito feliz- Advirtió Erika sentándose refiriendose a cierto miembro del hombre que...cof cof.. sigamos..

Tranquila, no hago nada con adefesios- dijo molesto Sirius.

¿Adefesio?... Gracias- Dijo Erika sonriendo amargamente, triste.

No... Philips es una broma...- Se disculpaba Sirius cogiendo una toalla y mojandola en agua.

Si no me importa...- Decia Erika poniendose recta e intentando sonreir.. cosa que no consiguió. Realmente le dolió que Sirius le dijese eso.¿Por qué le importaba?

Sirius le puso la toalla en la mejilla y la miró a los ojos. Era la primera vez que se miraban tan de cerca y a los ojos directamente sin haber odio mutuo. Los dos se sintieron muy raros, asi que apartaron la mirada.

No lo decia en serio Philips... no eres un adefesio- Se disculpó se nuevo poniendose las manos en los bolsillos.

Si me da igual en serio- Dijo Erika un poco ¿sonrojada? No podia ser...

Oye vaya fieras estais hechas ehh?- Empezó a conversar tras un silencio incomodo.

Es que esas tias nos tocan nuestros respectivos...bueno que nos tocan las narices..- Explicó Erika.

Solo faltaba el barro y vosotras en bikini y hubiese sido lo mejor de mi vida- Decia con voz soñadora.

Jajajaja Eres un caso Black-Rio Erika. La verdad es que Black no era tan malo, si era un creido, egocentrico, capullo, etc.. pero ahora estaban muy bien...

"Los planetas se van a alinear y se destruirá el mundo... lo presiento" Pensaban Erika y Sirius.

y digo yo...-Empezaba a decir Erika- ¿Qué estais saliendo con las "barbies Malibú"

¿Celosa Philips?- Preguntó mirandola con la ceja levantada sonriendola.

Para nada.. simplemente curiosidad- Dijo Erika mirando por la ventana.

Pues no.. no estamos saliendo.. pero si estas celosa verdad?

Te he dicho que no.. como no hay tios en Hogwarts me tengo que fijar en ti ¡JA!-Decia Erika.

Ya ya... pues yo tengo para todas- Susurró acercándose a ella. Esa chica no se iba a resistir a sus encantos.

Y mientras en otra parte del Castillo Hogwarts... Remus y Samara entraban en un aula vacia, era la de Encantamientos.

¿Estas bien?- Preguntaba nada mas entrar Remus a Samy.

Si... supongo- Respondió aún temblando por el cabreo que tenia encima. Samara era la que peor habia quedado, tenia arañazos por toda la cara, le sangraba la ceja, y tenia tambien una herida en la rodilla.

Por Flamel! Estas hecha polvo- Decia Remus conjurando el mismo hechizo que James.

Acabo de salir de una pelea Lupin¿Qué esperabas?- Dijo furiosamente Samara.

No te pongas asi conmigo, que no te he hecho nada- dijo cortante

Samara lo ignoró simplemente no queria dicutir con él. Ya no sabia lo que sentia, cuando lo vio en el tren, mil mariposas le volaban por el estómago, pero cuando lo vio cogido de Amber... Lo queria si... PERO MUERTO!.

Ven anda...- Pedia Remus acercándose a ella- Te va a escocer pero aguantate.

Eso como tu no... ayyyyyy!- Gritaba Samara- Joder sopla! Sopla!

Remus empezo a soplarle en la rodilla, donde según Samara eso le quemaba.

Mejor?- Preguntaba Remus mientras soplaba.

Si... mucho mejor- Decia mas relajada.

Ahora... ¿Por qué te peleaste con Amber?- Preguntó mientras le vendaba la rodilla.

Por que es insoportable, LA ODIO! – Decia con los brazos cruzados.

Remus sonrió, cuando Samara se ponia asi parecia una niña de unos 7 años, le parecia adorable.

¿De que te ries?- Preguntó de mala manera Samara frunciendo el entrecejo.

De que va a ser, pues de ti- Respondió mientras le juntaba un poco de poción para cicatrizar en la ceja.

Ayyyyyy! K duele... ¿ y por que te ries de mii?.- Preguntaba de nuevo molesta.

Pues por que me pareces una chica adorable.- dijo sin más Remus.

Samara solo logró sonrojase, pero seguia en sus trece y volvió a cruzarse de brazos volviendole la cara.

Pues tu me pareces un estupido, que se cepilla a todas las que encuentra- Decia Samara, sabia que eso no lo pensaba, pero tenia que mostrarse fria, como Erika.

Jajajajaja – rio Remus.

¿De que te ries ahora?- Preguntaba enfadada Samara.

Realmente eso no lo piensas- Respondió mirandola a los ojos.

Pues si pienso eso de ti...- dijo Samara no muy convincente dejandose himnotizar por los ojos miel del chico.

Creo que no...- Dijo Remus acercándose.

De repente en todo Hogwarts se escuchó la sirena que indicaban el comienzo de las clases. Lily se separó bruscamente de James, y salió corriendo por que si no sabia lo que iba a pasar , y no queria. Erika se agachó y corrió hacia la salida de los baños, dejando a un Sirius un tanto tirado.. Samara ni se enteró de la señal, al igual que Remus. Remus acortó todas las distancias y la besó. Ese beso fue lento, muy dulce. Solo fue el rozamiento de sus labios deseosos del otro. Pero fue Samara quien profundizó el beso.. Dejo que su lengua jugara con la de Remus, ambos estaban ansiosos por que el tiempo se parase y se quedase como estaba todo, pero los dos sabian que no podia ser asi.. Samara se fue separando suavemente de él aun con los ojos cerrados.. Cuando los abrió vio a un Remus sonriendo tontamente totalmente sonrojado. Ella tambien se sonrojó y solo logró a murmurar un simple: "Lo siento" , antes de salir corriendo, dejando a Remus en las nubes.

Las tres chicas(cada una de diferente camino) se encontraron en el aula de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Las 3 llevaban vendajes y arañazos, sin intercambiar ni una sola palabra entraron donde se sentaron en unas de las primeras filas. Erika se puso con Lily , y Samara se pudo detrás suya esperando a Vyolet ya que impartian esa clase juntas.

Hola mis bombones- Decia Omar llegando y poniendose en la fila de al lado de las chicas- ¿Qué os pasa?

Las chicas digeron a la vez : "Nada!".

Omar las miró de forma rara y dijo : "vaaaale!".

Luego llegó Patrick que se sentó con Omar y empezó a decirle todo lo ocurrido con las chicas y las barbies.. Omar escuchaba con la boca abierta. Mientras Vyolet, se sentaba con Samara y la saludaba con un beso, Samara le hablaba nerviosa.

Cari ¿Qué coño te pasa?- Preguntaba por enésima vez Vyolet.

Nada.. en serio...- Respondia mientras el profesor Layons empezaba la clase.

La clase continuo sin mas alteramientos ni nada, pero cuando salieron...

¿QUÉ MIERDA OS PASA JODER?- Preguntaban Omar, Patrick y Vyolet a las chicas.

Nadaaaa- Respondian estas.

Solo nos peleamos y estamos rayadas- Explicaba Lily intentado parecer lo mas natural del mundo. Erika y Samara la apoyaron con un asentimiento.

Cansados de todo Patrick, Omar y Vyolet dejaron de insistir. En toda la mañana tanto chicas como Merodeadores estaban inmerson en su pensamientos, cosa que preocupó a casi todo el colegio, incluido el profesorado.

Ya habia llegado la noche y habian cenado, las chicas hablaron muy poco ese dia por lo que decidieron que lo mejor seria irse al cuarto y hablar mutuamente. Y asi hicieron, en cuanto terminaron de cenar, las chicas cogieron sus respectivas cosas y se fueron fugaces hacia su habitacion. Una vez alli, se pusieron sus respectivos pijamas: Lily se puso un pijama ,el triple de grande que ella, de invierno de color verde con flores estampadas (una horterada); Samara llevaba un pijama rosa de invierno con un gran corazon rojo en la parte de la tripa ; y Erika llevaba un pijama de invierno, de color blanco con rayas verdes.. (N/a:Basados en pijamas verdaderos, el de mis amigas y mio UU).

Cada una se puso en su cama mirando a las demas, nadie se atrevia a hablar, asi que armándose de valor Samara dijo:

�¡He besado a Lupin, Matadme!

La reacción de las otras dos componentes del cuarto fue inmediato, corriendo se fueron hacia la cama de Samara gritando como lokas y saltándo encima de ella.

�¡Serás cerda!- Decia Lily dándole un almohadazo.

Eso se cuentaaa mala amigaa.- Criticaba Erika dándole otro almohadazo.

�¡Lo siento!.. Pero si m matais no podré contarloooooo- Gritaba desesperada Samara. Las otras se pararon y ansiosas la miraron esperando cada minimo detalle de lo ocurrido.- Bueno pues... como empiezo

Lo mejor es que sea por el principio- Aconsejó Erika con una bolsa de fritos en la mano sacada de dios sabe donde.

Am.. pues bueno.. todo fue asi- Y Samara contó cada detalle a sus amigas que la miraban fascinadas.- Eso pasó- Decia sonrojada.

Pero k tio massss dulceeee!- Decia Lily – Bueno es que Remus vale la pena.

Siii, que historia mas bonitaaaaaa- Gritaba Erika abrazando a Samy- Que suerte tiene nuestra nena!

Bueno y vosotras que zorronas?- Preguntaba Samara acusándolas.

Em... yo nada... pues... que estuve.. a punto de... besar a Potter- Explicó Lily, lo último muy deprisa.

Las otras dos no podian creerlo, simplemente no podian.

�¡Que fuerte!- Gritaron Samara y Erika a la vez

¿Te gusta Potter?

¿Por qué no lo besaste?

¿Desde cuando te gusta?

¿Te dijo algo?

Todas estas preguntas se la dijeron a la vez Samara y Erika, y Lily supiró y respondió.

No me gusta Potter, No lo besé por que sonó la campana, Te digo que no me gusta, y m dijo cosas muy bonitas- Respondia roja como un tomate.

Eso de que no te gusta, dejame que lo dude.- Decia Erika.

No se... no quiero que me guste- Dijo Lily triste- Se que me utilizará.

Yo creo que no Lily- Decia Samy- Él nunca ha insistido tanto con una chica, como contigo.

Pero si le gusto¿Por qué sale con otras tias?- Preguntaba un tanto ¿Celosa?

Uyuyuy.. Esto es preocupante! Lily está celosa!- Gritaba Erika poniendose de pie y corriendo.

NO ESTOY CELOSA- Decia Lily – Pero es una buena pregunta o no?

Si... Pero alomejor quiere ponerte celosa- Explicaba Samara mientras Erika seguia corriendo.- Erika para!

No se... no kiero que me guste Samy- Decia triste

Creo que es tarde no crees Lily?- Preguntaba Erika sonriendole – Ya te gusta

Claro que n...Si... creo que si- Admitía Lily tristemente.- Pero no pienso hacer nada.. Paso de él.

¿por qué?.- Preguntó indignada Samara

Es lo mejor Lily- Le aconsejó Erika

Erika, tu odias a los tios es normal que pienses asi...- Decia Samara mirandole con reproche.

Y gracias a ello, vivo sin preocupaciones, sin comerme la cabeza, sin celos, sin esas tonterias- Explicaba mas feliz que una perdiz.

Un dia te enamorarás... y serás completamente diferente- Decia Samara.

�¡NOOO POR FAVOR! NO ME ATORMENTESSS- Gritaba dramatizando Erika.

Jajajajaja- Rieron Lily y Samara.

¿Qué vas a hacer Lily?- Preguntó Samara.

Nada... intentar seguir...- Respondia Lily- Ademas solo me gusta un poco, solo atraccion..

¿Y tu que vas a hacer con Remusinnn?- Preguntó Erika intentando evitar que le preguntasen a ella, y lo consiguió.

Pues no se- Respondia la aludida muy roja- Tendré que hablar con él no¿Qué decis?

Si deberias hablar con él..- Respondian Erika y Lily.

�¡Que pareja mas mona vais a hacer!- Gritaba emocionada Lily

La verdad, hay que reconocerlo, preciosa Parejita Feliz- Decia Erika abrazándo a Samara.

Gracias tias!- Decia muy feliz mientras era abrazada por sus amigas

Dios! Parecemos las Barbies! Jajajaja- Decia Erika

Bueno acostémonos, mañana hay clase- Aconsejó Lily.

Y asi hicieron, se acostaron... En otra habitacion de ciertos chicos estaban los Merodeadores junto con Patrick y Omar. Patrick y Omar se acostaron, y los Merodeadores, decidieron hablar por la mañana sobre las cosas ocurridas en ese dia y se acostaron.

Todo Hogwarts estaba sumidos en sus respectivos sueños, pero cierto anciano miraba una bola de cristal, murmurando cosas. Era Albus Dumbledore. Estaba preocupado.. Hacía solo dos horas que habia ido a hacerle una entrevista a un aspirante para profesor de Adivinación, y se habia dado cuenta de que no era un fantoche, si no una de las mejores adivinadoras que habia conocido. La adivina se llamaba Sybill Trelawney. Su familia era reconocida como la mas famosa de mujeres adivinas, pero Dumbledore al hablar con aquella mujer pensaba que no era la mas indicada, pero al final de la entrevista le reveló una profecia, la cual le causó cierta incertudumbre.

Pensó que aquellos años de tanto silencio, llegaria a su fin en muy poco tiempo.. Lo presentia... Voldemort estaba preparado..

Fin 3º Capi- Bueno espero que os haya gustado, por que yo me divertí mucho escrbiendolo.. Los primeros capis son un poco royo lo se... pero que le voy a hacer, tengo muxas cosas pensadas pero no se como introducirlas, asi que tngo k dejar qe pase el tiempo.. En fin! Si leeis esto espero k m dejeis algun rev.. Si no, pos nada! Seguiré escribiendo aunk sea para ver mi perspectiva.. bueno un besazo a todas! Xau

NaTaLiTy


	4. Dia de Clases

Holaaa a todos! Como estan mis niñas prefes? xDD (k pelotaa!).. Os agradezco de veras todos los Revs! m a llegao.. m ha llegao vamos! jeje Asi k intentaré actulizar mas a menudo pero necesito k mandeis como habeis exo ehh? k motivais a cualkiera! Sois las mejores.. OS KIEROO! ' (Aora vienen unas lesbis y empiezan a insinuarse)... emmm keria decir! como autora a lectoras! (las lesbis se van,..) Ufff UU menos mal! Bueno dejo de acer gilipolleces y respondo a los REvs!

**akashagranger:** Hola wapisima! En serio k se parece a ti? xDDD k COINCIDENCIA! m gusta k te guste ! Espero k m sigas acosejando y k sigas mi fic tanto por aki como por... bueno tu m entiendes xD! Xauu Wapisima, garcias por tu apoyo amiga ;)

**Lily-cPotter**: Hola! Gracias por tu calificacion (aunk no la utilices jeje), Espero que sigas leyendo, y k te siga gustando! Xauu !

**vinnesa:** Ola! Hija no importa k no m dejases.. lo k pasa es k m kedé mu triste cuando vi tan pokitos revs.. pero muxas gracias por este rev! Te gustó la pelea? jaja yo m diverti muxisimo escribiendola! jeje, bueno Remus y Samara es k son asi de romanticones.. y si es una lastima lo de James y Lily.. pero ya veras :P Enga gracias! Xau

**FyoraBlack:** Ola Wapa! k tal? muxisimas gracias por tus elogios, de verdad es k m animas bastanate a seguir escibiendo! te agradezco tambienk lo recomiendes! En fin! TE KIERO jajajaja.. no k despues ay confusiones! Muxisimas gracias! espero estar a tu altura! Enga Xauu.

**Misao22: **Olaaa! m alegra k te guste! Gracias por tu rev! a ver si te sigue gustando la continuacion.! Xauuu

**Zelinair: **Ola! k tal? bueno es k esta parejita es muy mona verda? ademas Remus es un cielo! Gracias por tu rev! Xauu

**demalfoy:** Ola! perdon por la tardanza! pues ya lo veras! poer recuerda: SOY MUYYY MALA!MUAJAJAJA! bueno... ya se vera,. asias por tu rev! Xauuu

Weno os dejo con el proximo capi (en mi opinion, este el capi k menos m gusta.. )pero bueno! la cosa se pone mejor a partir del siguiente! Pues venga a leer!

**4º Capitulo: Un Dia Normal**

En una habitacion un poco desordenada, amanecia un Viernes totalmente soleado. Los rayos del sol se entrometian por todos lo huecos oscuros. Eran las 6 y media y 6 chicos no tenian nada de ganas de despertarse, pero al menos sabian que ese dia seria el último de esa semana, y serian las clases mas relajantes que pueden tener: 1º Encantamientos, 2º Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas, 3º Adivinación, Y por la tarde: Estudios Muggles y por último Astronomia.

El primero en levantarse fue Omar. Medio zombie se metió en las duchas para poder espavilarse. Casi a la vez se levantaron Remus y Patrick que tambien se fueron para las duchas (N/A: Se entiende que son duchas compartidas, parecidas a los que hay en los institutos...), Pero los otros tres componentes, no hacian nada para despertarse. Cuando se arreglaron, Patrick y Omar se fueron por que tenian que despertar a las chicas que no se despertaban ni a la de tres. Cuando dijeron eso, a Remus le entró ganas de matarlos, pero sabia perfectamente que eran solo amigos de Samara. Mientras, él, tenia que ocuparse de despertar a sus tres amiguitos. Fue en primer lugar hacia James, le tiró un poco de agua, pero solo un poco, en los ojos y se despertó en seguida y se dirigió hacia las duchas. Luego fue a por Sirius quien seguia roncando, probando el mismo mecanismo que con James le tiró un poco de agua, pero no resultó, asi que decidió tirarselo entero... Si resultó pero se llevó un gran almohadazo por parte del moreno. Maldiciendo, Sirius se fue hacia las duchas.

Y por último, le tocaba el mas dificil: Peter. Este individuo era dificilisimo de despertar, casi imposible. Conjurando un despertador, 3 panderetas, 2 tambores y 3 trompetas las hizo sonar a la vez, pero nada.

"Dios santo, como lo despierto" Pensaba Remus tocandose la cabeza.

Decidió hacer lo anterior, junto con agua. Y asi lo hizo. Consiguió que se desperezase un poco y le dijo: Venga Peter, que es tarde. La verdad es que desde hacia unos meses notaba algo raro en Peter, como si ocultase algo (N/a: TRAIDORRRR! PEDAZO DE ... mejor me callo...).

En ese momento, los dos sex symbol de Hogwarts salian de la ducha, y estaban arreglados.

¿Bajamos?- Preguntó Sirius.

Si, Peter se queda un poco mas- Respondió Remus abriendo la puerta.

Tios...- Decia James – Ayer me pasó una cosa muy rara con Evans.

Y a mi con Philips- Decia Sirius.

¿y tu Remus?- Preguntó James mirandolo pícaramente.

A mi nada..- Respondia sonrojado

Te has liao con Johns!- Decia Sirius acusandolo con un dedo.- Pillin!

Bueno si... ¿ y que?- Decia todavia sonrojado.

Nada, pero recuerda de quienes estamos hablando...- Explicaba James seriamente- Estamos hablando de las histéricas que no nos han hecho caso en toda nuestra vida en Hogwarts... Y ahora...

Se van a alinear los planetas y moriremos- Decia Sirius tranquilamente.

Que exagerados sois ehh?- Protestaba Remus.

No en serio! Ayer estuve hablando con Philips..�¡HABLANDO!- Gritó Sirius

Vale... es serio entonces- Se bruló Remus.

Si y yo estuve a punto de llegar a cosas mayores con Evans- Decia James sonriendo.

Los otros se quedaron mirandole diciendo: " si y nosotros vamos a casarnos con las misses uniververso..."- En serio..

No jodas? –Preguntaba Sirius- Vale que esta pasando aquí? Tengo miedoooo!

No exageres Canuto, alomejor se estan dando cuenta de que no somos tan malos- Explicaba un esperanzado Remus.

Si es que lo tenemos demostrado- Decia James sonriendo- Somo irresintibles..

Es que siiii!- Gritaba un emocionado Sirius.

Quiero pedirle a Lily qye venga conmigo a Hogsmeade – Decia James sonriendo.

Yo quiero hablar con Samara- Decia Remus- Quiero pedirle...

�¿Qué!- Exclamaban Sirius y James

Pero si tu no has tenido novia decente desde... 5º!- Explicaba Sirius.

Se nota que te gusta ehh?- Preguntaba pícaramente James.

Si...- Respondia sonrojado. En ese momento las 3 chicas entraban al Gran Comedor con cara de malas pulgas. Iban acompañadas por Omar y Patrick quienes se reian por el aspecto de las chicas.

Hasta por la mañana esta guapa- Dijo James pensando en voz alta.

Joder! Estais pastelosos esta mañana- Refunfuñaba Sirius mirando hacia las chicas.

Tios quiero conseguirla- Dijo de repente James- Definitivamente quiero que sea mia..

Pues nada.. pidele una cita, luego te acuest..-Decia Sirius, pero fue interrumpido por James.

No canuto, no la quiero solo para eso, quiero estar con ella siempre.. Quiero que ella sea la madre de mis hijos.- Dijo firmemente James.

�¿Qué!- Preguntaba Sirius con una voz aguda.

¿Seguro que te gusta de verdad, o es que como se resiste te gusta?- Preguntó Remus asombrado por la confesion de su amigo.

Remus..- Dijo James lentamente, y esta vez hablaba en serio por que habia pronunciado su nombre real- Cuando la veo, solo quiero abrazarla, protegerla de todo, quiero que sus ojos sean mis ojos, quiero que sus labios sean para mi, quiero que todas sus palabras sean escuchadas por mi... la adoro Remus...

Sirius y Remus no cabian en su asombro. James , ese chico tan arrogante, egocentrico y chulo, hablaba con tan delicadeza cuan una rosa fresca. Los amigos se miraron entre si y confirmaron de que James estaba hasta los huesos de Lily.

Eso queria oir- Decia Remus- Pero quiero que sepas que como le hagas daño, te mataré.

Tranquilo Lunático, prefiero hacerme daño a mi mismo, que a ella.- Explicó seriamente James.

Esto hay que celebrarlo! Mi mejor amigo colado por una histerikita!- Decia Sirius levantando su zumo de calabaza.

No te cachondees- Dijo James

Tranquilo Cornyy, te vamos a ayudar a que si Luny?- Preguntaba Sirius muy emocionado.

Por supuesto- Respondia Remus sonriendo- Para empezar: Comportate como Premio Anual.. Bueno en realidad como siempre, pero sin liarla.

¿Se terminaron las bromas? –Preguntó Sirius con pucheros.

Exactamente- Respondia Remus muy serio.

Bueno.. tampoco es eso...-Explicaba James –Podemos hacer bromas particulares.. Sin exibirnos.

Mmmm...Me parece bien- dijo Remus- Tambien tienes que dejar de ser el gigolo de Hogwarts.

Jajaja ¿Estas seguro de que quieres a Evans?- Preguntaba Sirius divertido.

James miró a Sirius a los ojos, ellos tenian como un vínculo mágico, en el que a veces se podian hasta leer el pensamiento sin querer.. Aquella ocasión, Sirius vio que James amaba a Lily, aunque el propio Sirius no supiera que era eso de "amar".. – Vale James, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda- dijo al final Sirius dandole un abrazo.

Entonces...¡Manos a la obra!- Decia James contento.

James se puso de pie, dispuesto a ir a hablar con Lily.. Pero Remus le cogio de la túnica y murmuró: "¿Dónde crees que vas?"

A hablar con Lily- Respondió James desconcertado.

Ay Corny, corny, corny...- Decia Sirius cogiendolo y volviéndolo a sentar en su sitio- Tantos años años y no entiendes a las mujeres.

¿Eh? – Preguntaba confuso.

Mira.. una mujer es muy complicada, son mucho mas complejas que nosotros(N/a¿Se nota k la autora es un poco feminista? xD)- Explicaba Remus casi en un susurro, lo que hizo que Sirius y James pegasen sus cabezas- Ellas piensan muchisimo, y cualquier detalle, por minimo que sea, puede ser importantísimo para ellas. Tú quieres que Lily al menos se fije en ti ¿no?.. Pues bien debes dejar de acosarla- James iba a protestar, pero Sirius le tapó la boca y Remus siguió- Sí, escucha.. No estoy diciendo que pases de ella, digo que dejes de insistir, de ser arrogante, creerte superior, y de ser egocéntrico.

¿Piensas eso de mi?- Preguntó James frunciendo el entrecejo.

James.. Soy tu amigo, pero no un mentiroso, reconoce que eres asi- Decia Remus

Vale.. si soy asi..- Reia James.

Sigue Lunático- Insistia Sirius emocionado.

Pues eso.. Debes de ser detallista, hacer comentarios inteligentes dirigidos a ella (pero no la bombardees de piropos), sonriele siempre que pueda, y una cosas que a las tias les encanta: Es que apartes la mirada cuando se de cuenta de que la estas mirando.

¿Quieres que NUESTRO James se convierta en un tímido sin fronteras? –Preguntaba Sirius alterado.

No timido, pero no creido y arrogante- Explicaba Remus- Tienes que ser amable, simpatico, gracioso (sin pasarte)..

¿ No soy todo eso?- Preguntó picado James.

Si, si lo eres...Pero a tu manera -.Decia Remus sintiendose un poco culpable.

Vale.. Es decir.. voy a cambiar por ella!- Decia orgulloso James

En verdad ya has cambiado un poco...un poco...- Decia Remus apoyandole- Estamos madurando.

Noooo- Decia dramatizando Sirius- Yo no quiero madurar!.

Lo harás quieras o no- Informó Remus.- Y tu ¿ Como lo llevas con Erika?

¿En?- Preguntó Sirius y James confusos- ¿Erika?- Preguntó el primero

Si.. os veo ultimamente muy acaramelados- Decia Remus intenrtando aguantar una carcajada por el careto que se le habia puesto a Sirius

Yo..no tengo.. nada con Philips- Decia nervioso.

¿Por qué te pones nervioso, Canuto?- Preguntó James siguiendole el juego a Remus- ¿No será que tu tambien estas por una histerikita no?

No soy como vosotros.. Parece que os han embrujado o algo para que oa fijeis en ellas- Explicaba mirando alrededor.- Ademas Philips y yo nos odiamos..

No crees que eso es mas excitante- Decia James

¿Cómo?- Preguntó Sirius confuso- Explicate!

Pues no se... Como es la única chica que se ha resisrido a "Tus encantos"..- James sabia que estaba poniendo el dedo en la yaga.

Es que Philips no se resiste a mi- Dijo Sirius poniendo la cabeza bien alta

¿Ah no?- Preguntó Remus- Y ¿Eso de que te dejó tirado?...

Sirius palideció. ¿Cómo se habian enterado?

Me imagino a Canuto haciendo morritos y Philips corriendo para que no la absorbiese- Reia James- jajajajaja

Serás capullo!- Gritó Sirius cogiendole de la cabeza y raspándole

Ay! Canuto yaaaa!- Gemia James para que le soltase.

Pues no te burles del gran Dios del Sexo- Decia poniendose con una pose heroica.

Si si... pero sigues sin tener a Philips...- Decia James.

Mmmm... ¿Huelo a apuesta?- Preguntaba Sirius mirando a James

No creo que...- Protestaba Remus

Shhhh!- Decian James y Sirius- ¿Cuánto?- preguntaba el primero.

8 Galeones a quien consiga primero a la chica- Informaba Sirius.

Hecho!- Aceptaba James estrechandole la mano.

Cornamenta, te recuerdo que quieres a Lily, y cosas como estas te hacen parecer INFANTIL!- Protestaba Remus

Pero Lunático, si Lily nunca se enterará- Decia James levantandose para ir a su primera clase (N/a: Eso es lo k el se cree.. Muajajajaja.. K mala soyyy!).

Las chicas siempre se enteran...- Murmuró Remus.

Mientras las chicas decidieron que no tenian hambre y que irian directamente a clase. Era Encantamientos, la clase que mas le gustaba a Lily, y se le daba fenomenal, siempre era la 1º en clase.

�¡Que sueñooo!- Protestaba Erika bostezando y frotándose los ojos.

Y que lo digas!.- Protestaba tambien Samara.

Vaya amigas mas vagas tengo...- Bromeaba Lily- Mañana iremos a Hogsmeade no?

Clarooooo- Decia Erika- Que ganas tengo de una cerveza de mantequilla.- Dijo la segunda.

Verdad que si.. Despejarnos un poco- Decia Lily.

Chicas...- Decia Samara un poco sonrojada

¿Qué pasa?- Preguntaba Erika

He pensado que podria ir con Remus...- Explicaba una muyyyy avergonzada Samara.

Ayy! Es verdad!.- Exclamaba Lily- Pideselo.

No se.. ¿Y si dice que no?- Preguntó Samara algo triste.

No va a decir que no tonta- Respondia Erika de una forma obvia.

�¡RIIIIIINNNNGGGG! (La sirena de las clases)

�¡Como odio esa sirenaaa!- Gritaba Lily

Vamos adentro anda loka- Decia Erika empujandola por los hombros.

Mientras todos los alumnos de Gryffindor de 7º año ingresaban en la clase, las 3 chicas hablaban sobre lo bien que seria vivir juntas en un piso al estilo muggle.

Sii, tendriamos a mi gatito Térmides, y a vuestras lechuzas y ligariamos con muchisimos chicos, seremos muy solicitadas...- Decia Erika

Solo puedes pensar en tios...- Protestaba Samara

Claro que si! Serán mis esclavos Muajaajjaa- Gritaba estridentemente

Dios santo...- Protestaban Lily y Samara.

Buenos dias Alumnos- Saludaba cordialmente el Profesor Flitwick.- Sentaos por favor.

Todos obedecieron. En cuanto el último alumno se quedó sentado, aparecieron los Merodeadores en la puerta:

¿Se puede Profesor?- Preguntaba educadamente Remus el cual no estaba preocupado en absoluto por llegar tarde.

Si Señor Lupin, pero que sea la última vez.- Respondia en un tono que hubiese sonado amenazante si no lo hubiese hecho con la sonrisa en la cara.

Gracias Profe- Decia Sirius. Erika soltó un bufido.

Bien, hoy haremos una práctica- Explicaba el profesor.- Estudiaremos el hechizo para invocar algo que esta lejos y fuera de nuestra vision óptica, por lo tanto espero que escojais parejas con los que podais concentraros, por que si no, no funcionará en absoluto. Emparejaos!

Toda la clase se revolvió, y fueron a juntarse con sus amigos. Tanto los Merodeadores como Las Histéricas tenian un problemilla: Eran impares.

Profesor¿No podemos ponernos de tres?- Preguntaba Lily

No Señorita Evans, de dos en dos- Respondia el profesor.

¿Y ahora que hacemos?- Preguntaba desesperada Erika.

Emm...Disculpad..

Las tres chicas se giraron, y ahí estaba nada menos que Remus Lupin algo sonrojado.

Samara¿Te gustaria ponerte conmigo de pareja?- Preguntó mirando a los ojos de Samara.

Claro!- Respondió muy emocionada.- Hasta luego chicas.

Será... Nos ha abandonadooo! Buaaaaaaa- Dramatizaba Erika

Hija no exageres¿ves lo contenta que esta?- Preguntaba Lily mirandoles como los dos reian tontamente, mientras Remus le quitaba un mechon de la cara de Samara.

Si...- Respondió melancólicamente. Lily la miró rara, desde hacia poco estaba rarilla, no sabia lo que le pasaba, y cuando le preguntaba decia "Nada!" y hacia alguna de sus bromas.

¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntaba por enésima vez Lily.

Que no carii! No m pasa nada!- Respondia algo falsa Erika- Como no empiece la clase ya mismo voy a morirme aquí. ¿Te imaginas morirnos de viejas por esperar a un profe que de la clase?

"Lo sabia". Pensaba Lily. Lily decidió que cogeria y le haria un interrogatorio mas tarde.

Esa clase fue muy divertida, casi ninguno logró hacer el hechizo, exceptuando a Lily por supuesto.

Luego fueron a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, donde se suspendió la clase por que ciertos alborotadores hicieron de las suyas,y echaron unas bengalas Filibuster donde estaban los Demiguises, lo que provocó que estos se sintieran amenzados y se volviesen invisibles. El profesor no pudo encontrarlos asi que los mandó a su sala común no sin antes darle una buena charla a los Merodeadores. El profesor no le quitó puntos, nunca lo hacia.

Algunos decidieron ir a descansar cerca del lago, otros fueron a sus habitaciones a recoger o dejar algo.

Oye chicas, voy a por mi libro de adivinacion luego os veo alli- Dijo Patrick el cual no habia hablado en todo el camino.

Yo tengo que ir a hablar con Sirius...Me debe 2 galeones!- Decia Omar despidiendose de ellas. (N/A:Como le gusta apostar a Sirius ehh? Si al final lo vemos en el bingo to los dias xDD)

Estos estupidos, En serio creo que estan estudiando para ser cada vez mas gilipollas- Protestaba Lily.

No lo digas por Remus- Decia frunciendo el ceño Samara.

Vale... No insultaré a tu novio- Se burlaba Lily.

Lily sabes perfectamente que no es mi novio- Decia en un tono decepcionado.

Lo siento Samy..- Se diculpaba Lily.

Eyy Evans- La llamó una voz que ella sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecia: A Potter.

¿Qué?- Preguntaba en un tono un poco cansado.

Toma te dejaste el libro- Le decia mientras le tendia un libro grueso que era de Encantamientos.

¡Oh!.. Gracias - Agradeció Lily

De nada- Se despidió con una sonrisa.

Las tres chicas se quedaron mirando por donde se iba James, y se quedaban boquiabiertas.

Vale...¿Qué ha sido eso?- Preguntó Samara mirando a Lily.

Ni idea...- Respondia Lily aun sorprendida por la actitud de James.

Que fuerte me parece! James no te ha pedido que salgas con el, ni se te ha insinuado, ni siquiera nos ha gastado una broma...- Informaba Erika impresionada.

Algo raro esta pasando aquí- Murmuraba Lily pensando.

Mira que eres mal pensada Lily- Criticaba Samara- Y si ha cambiado?

Lily y Erika se miraron y estallaron a carcajadas.

Jajaajaja..Potter... jajaja cambiar? Jajajaja- Decia Lily entrecortadamente.

Pues puede...- Decia Samara mirandolas con una ceja levantada.- La gente cambia Lily.

Lo se... pero ¡Es Potter! El no puede cambiar..-Explicaba Lily.

Yo creo que está cambiando.- Decia Samara en sus trece.

Allá tu... Podemos hablar otra cosa que no sean los Merodeadores parecemos las Barbies..- Decia Erika yendo hacia los baños.

Samara!- Gritaba alguien por el pasillo: Era Remus. - ¿Puedes venir?

Si claro- Respondia Samara- Deseadme suerte – Murmuró a las chicas.

Suerte- Susurraron las dos chicas

Oye Remus! Nos estas robando a la nena ehhh?- Bromeaba Erika haciendo que Remus sonriese tontamente- Dios! Está hasta los huesos jajajaja..

Oye Erika ¿me puedes decir que cojones te pasa?- Preguntó de repente y sin venir a cuento Lily. Erika la miró sorprendida, iba a decir que nada, pero sabia que no iba a colar mas veces.

Ven..- Dijo internándose en el baño de chicas.

Al fin me lo cuentas!- Protestaba Lily.

Mira es que...-Empezaba Erika- Es que creo... que ... Tia no se!

ERIKA MARIAN PHILIPS ROOSELT O ME LO DICES O ME LO DICES! –Gritaba Lily desesperada.

Tranquila Lily tanta mala leche acumulada te va a hacer que tengas un derrame cerebral- Reia Erika por su propia broma.-Es que mira... tu sabes que odio a los hombres.. pero tengo cierto desdén hacia los que van de malos.. ya lo sabes

Si hija si, que te fijaste en mi vecino que vino de vacaciones por que le dieron la condicional de la cárcel...- Reia y escuchaba atentamente a Erika- Eso ¿A que viene?

Pues es que creo que me siento atraida por un chico...- Decia muy pero que muy roja. Nunca habia reconocido que alguien podria atraerle, lo del vecino de Lily, fue la misma Lily quien se dio cuenta.

¡QUE FUERTE!- Decia emocionada Lily.- �¿Y quien es!

"no puedo decirle la verdad... No.. si no mi orgullo estará por el suelo..." Pensaba Erika.. "Piensa un tio que este bueno y parezca malo... Mark Steven..."

Mark Steven- Respondia aunque se sentia algo mal por mentirle.

El Slytherin�?- Preguntaba extrañaba.. Lily se creia que le atraia otro Gryffindor... pero ¿Un Slytherin?.

Si... Es que no veas como me pone ese tio!- Empezaba a actuar como solo ella sabia- Tiene un culo que ufff...

Jajajaja... Erika sabes lo que es eso?- Preguntaba Lily- Estas reconociendo que te "gusta" un chico.

Si, muy fuerte verdad?- Mentia Erika, mientras las dos se iban hacia la clase de Adivinacion.

Todo esto habia sido escuchado por una chica la cual estaba tambien en ese baño.

Así que te gusta ese tal Steven... Philips te vas a cagar maja...- Decia una voz que sonaba un tanto malévola y llena de ira.

Bueno Remus ¿qué me querias decir?- Preguntaba ansiosa Samara.

Pues...- No , no podia pedirselo, estaba muy nervioso...- ¿Te gustaria venir conmigo mañana a Hogsmeade? Creo que necesitamos hablar.

Ese dia era perfecto, estaba casi todo el tiempo con Remus, y ahora el propio Remus le pedia que fuesen juntos a Hogsmeade...Samara pensaba que amaba la vida!

¿Mañana?- Preguntó para asegurarse que no estuviese en un sueño.

Si no quieres pues no pasa na...- Le empezó a decir Remus, pero Samara le interrumpio poniendo una mano en su pecho.

No es eso Remus...- Dijo dulcemente y sonriendo- Queria decir que por supuesto.

Remus solo consiguió dibujar una gran sonrisa. "Parece que las cosas marchan muyyy bien" Pensaba Remus para sus adentros.

Fin! Bueno aki esta el 4º capi! A k es malisimo? A k kereis tirarme tomates y naranjas? Pues acedlos mediante los revs jaaajaa! Enga Asta el proximo capi

XAuuu

NaTaLiTy


	5. Desenfreno

Wenas! K tal estais? Bueno muxas gracias por tooodos los revs k e recibido! Toy mu contenta..No he podido actulizar antes por que ha habido un problemilla con la pagina ok? No es mi culpa! Deciros k este capi es un poco.. mayor 18.. es coña! Es un capi k m gusta muxo, sobre todo por el comportamiento de todos los personajes! Ahora mismo toy un poco blokeada.. asi k puede k m retrase un poco con los siguientes capis! Pero no os preocupeis xDDD (yo aki como si os importara...)..Bueno y ahora a contestar a los Revs..: 

**Vinnesa: **Olaaa wapisima! Jajaja ya sabias k James y Sirius no pueden dcir nada sin hacer apuesta.. en fin.. soy mu mala! Recuerda eso muajajaja! No no.. ya vale.. lo de Remus y Samara va fantasticamnt y creo k eso va a durar muxo.. bueno espero k sigas leyendo! Asias! Xauu

**Demalfoy: **Holaa! Veo que os gusta la parejita de Remus y Samara M gusta! Weno Erika ya vemos k esta algo loka! Y quien la escuxó lo descubriras en este capi! Jeje. La apuesta de James yn Sirius...em.. pues ya lo veras.. :P Enga muxas gracias! Xauu

**Rodew: **Holaaa! Tu eres nueva! Jeje.. Oye muxisimas gracias por tenerme en tus historias favoritas!En serio muxisimas gracias estoy muyyy alagada! Remus en mi opinion es un cielo! Y James y Sirius.. uff! Jajaja Bueno espero actulizar mas seguido! De nuevo muxisimas gracias! Un besazo! Xau

**Lunalokis: **Holaa! Gracias por lo de las flores! Mnos mal, por k las naranjas y los tomates duelen muuxo! Muxas gracias por tu rev! Un beso. Xauuu

**Lunaticablack: **Holaaa! Me alegro k te guste! No he podido actulizar antes pero lo digo no fue culpa mia! Fue de la pagina! Bueno aki tienes la actulizacion. Gracias por tu rev! Xauuu

Y sin nada mas! Os dejo con el proximo capiii: 

**5º Capi: Desenfreno**

Lily, Erika y Samara estaban andando hacia el Gran Comedor, pues ese dia habia sido muy ajetreado con tantos sobresaltos emocionales. En cuanto fueron a Adivinación, las 3 chicas se pusieron a hablar como hacian siempre y Samara les contó lo de Remus. Las chicas cada vez pensaban que esos dos quedarian juntos y tendria Remusines y Samarillas... Erika le contó a Samara que a ella supuestamente le gustaba el Slytherin, y a Samara le parecia fenomenal y decia (palabras textuales): "Ya era hora Erika, que ultimamente te veo muy aburridilla, no pareces tu".

"No pareces tu" Erika le estaba dando vueltas a esas palabras dichas por una de las personas que mejor la conocian¿por qué no era la de antes¿La mujer de hielo que su madre le enseñó a ser para que ningun hombre la dañase?... "Esto no puede seguir asi... Debo ser fría" Pensaba Erika para poder ser feliz y ser como ella era siempre.

¡Princesa!- Gritó Omar abrazandola.

Hola Omar- Dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

¿qué te pasa?- Preguntó extrañado por el careto que llevaba.

Nada cari, estoy bien- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. Cosa que Omar notó.

Hola chicas- Saludó Vyolet algo deprimida.

¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Samara, la cual lucia una espectacular sonrisa.

No se... estoy con la depre.- Respondió intentando sonreir.

Ya somo dos- Dijo Erika abrazando a Vyolet.

Tranquila yo os animo- Dijo pícaramente Omar. Este cogio a Vyolet y empezó a hacerle un masaje.

Mmmm... que bien...- Decia esta cerrando los ojos. – Mas hacia abajo cari

Omar obedeció y deslizaba sus manos recorriendo la espalda de la castaña. Omar se estaba ruborizando, no sabia porque, él siempre le hacia eso a las chicas pero con Vy era diferente.. Si era su amiga, pero no tanto como las demas.

¿Asi esta bien?- Preguntó siguiendo deslizando las manos por las espalda de Vy.

Que bien lo haces Omar- Contestó con una voz relajada –Me tienes que hacer mas de estos pero sin ropa..

Omar enrojeció y empezo a tartamudear..

Yo.. es que... no se...

Era coña Omar- dijo riendose Vy y dandole un beso en la mejilla, pero antes de irse le susurró- Pero si quieres...

Omar se quedó de piedra... Vyolet nunca se comportaba asi, alomejor ella sentia lo mismo..¿O solo intentaba incomodarlo?

Vyolet se iba riendo, como le gustaba incomodar a los chicos... Sabia que no debia jugar con Omar, el era su amigo..Pero le encantaba ver la cara de bobo que ponia cuando se sentia incomodo, y le encantaba como sonreia... En verdad desde siempre le gustó, pero siempre se lo habia callado. Vyolet estaba cansada de ser la pringada de siempre, asi que empezaria a ser un "poco" mas extrovertida.

¿Y Patrick?- Preguntó Lily- No lo veo desde Adivinación.

Pues la verdad ni idea...- Respondió Omar aun un poco rojo por la actitud de Vyolet.

De repente Patrick llegó un poco alterado y se dirigió directamente hacia Erika la cogió de los hombros y la empezó a sacudir.

¿Qué coño haces?- Gritó Erika

DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD- Gritó Patrick.

¿Qué pasa Patrick?- Preguntó Samara un poco asombrada por la actitud de Patrick.

DIME QUE NO TE HAS ACOSTADO Y ESPERAS UN NIÑO!- Gritó mas fuerte a Erika haciendo oidos sordos a los demas.

¿Qué?- Preguntó muy confusa Erika.

DIMELOOOO!- Exigió Patrick. Siempre era muy sobreprotector con sus "niñas".

Claro que no Patrick¿Por quien me tomas?- Dijo Erika empezando a picarse.- ¿por qué coño dices eso?

Pues por que toda la escuela lo dice...- Contestó intentando calmarse

�¿Qué!- Gritaron todos los presentes

Si estaba hablando con Celine, ya sabeis la chica de Hufflepuff, y me empezó a decir que como llevabas el embarazo, que ya tenias 3 semanas...- Explicaba Patrick ya tranquilo.

¿Pero quien coño se ha inventado eso? – Gritaba fuera de si Erika

No se.. Dicen que te habias acostado con Mark Steven, el de Slytherin, que llevabais mucho saliendo o algo asi- Siguió explicando Patrick

Erika palideció. Lo de que supuestamente le gustaba Steven solo lo sabian sus dos mejores amigas y ella sabia que ellas no se lo habian dicho a nadie, puesto que estuvo todo el dia con ellas.

Menos mal que es mentira...-Dijo Patrick- Aunque cuando me dijeron eso de que fue con el Slytherin ya me sonaba raro...

Pero si a Erika si le gusta Steven- Soltó de repente Samara sin querer. Se dio cuenta de su error y se tapó la boca

¿Qué?- Preguntaron Patrick, Omar y Vy al unisono.

Y el premio para la mas bocazas essss...-Dijo burlonamente Lily.

Lo siento- Se disculpó Samara.

¡ENTONCES TE HAS ACOSTADO CON EL VERDAAAAAD?- Empezo otra vez con la vena asesina Patrick.

Que nooooooo...-Tambien gritó Erika. Esa mentira se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Bueno podemos ir a cenar algo? Me muero de hambre!- Decia Lily- Sabemos que es mentira y hay que saber quien ha esparcido ese estupido rumor.

En cuanto llegaron al Comedor, todos los presente se giraron para ver a Erika, quien entraba con la cabeza bien alta y pasaba de los murmullos.

De repente las "barbies" se acercaron y digeron:

Pero si es Philips.. ¿Qué tal el embarazo?- Preguntó Grace sonriendo- Te vas a poner mas gorda de lo que estas.. si es posible...

Cierra tu bocaza estupida!-Amenazó Lily- O si quieres te la cierro yo, como quieras...

Espera.. yo quiero ver la barriguita de Philips!- Decia Amber tocandose su propia tirpa.

Si? Niñata te conformaras con tu propia panza gorda por que la suya no se la verás- Dijo desafiante Samara quien era sujetada por Patrick

¿Te ha gustado mi rumor Philips?- Preguntó Bridget de repente mirandola desafiante.

¿Con que has sido tu?- Preguntó lo mas tranquila- ya veo que lo de ser una puta y ser vibora a la vez se te da puta madre no?

Ya ves mona! Y no sabes lo que me he divertido.. ni te lo imaginas- dijo sonriendo con la cabeza alta.

Jajajaja..-Empezó a reir Erika, Lo que desconcertó a todos.-Niñata.. Te voy a hacer la vida imposible, que sepas que conmigo en Hogwarts no estas a salvo.- y sin mas se despidió lanzandole un beso al aire y fue a hablar con Mark Steven el cual estaba de los mas contento.

¿Qué¿Quieres hacer realidad los rumores?- Preguntó seductoramente el Slytherin.

"Ha sido mas facil de lo que creí"Pensaba Erika. – Puede...- Contestó a la pregunta- ¿Puedes venir Mark?

Por supuesto preciosa- Respondió. Erika se lo llevó fuera del Comedor.

Vaya..Creo que le habeis hecho un favor...- Dijo riendose Lily

Si..Al final vuestras estupideces van a servir de algo- Apoyó a Lily ,Samara.

Las Barbies furiosas se fueron despotricando contras las raritas de Gryffindor.

¡Que fuerte me parece todo esto!- Decia Vy la cual estaba anonadada por todo.

Ya ves..- Apoyó Omar.

¿Cenamos? Erika ya lo tiene todo controlado- Sugirió Lily que estaba muerta de hambre.

Mientras fuera del comedor, Los Merodeadores venian charlando..

¿Entonces vais mañana juntos?- Preguntó James a Remus

Si.. Se lo pedí esta mañana- Respondió sonriendo

¿Cómo puede ser que ÉL tenga cita y yo no?- Preguntó Sirius.- Mirad a esos dos. Sirius señalaba a un chico y una chica liandose fuera del Gran Comedor.

Vaya lote se estan dando macho...- Dijo James riendose. Al ir acercándose Remus dijo:

¿No es Erika?-

Sirius miró al escuchar el nombre. Y efectivamente, alli estaba liandose con un chico.Sirius no sabia por que pero tenia ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a ese tio y llevarse a Erika de alli, y como sabemos lo impulsivo que es Sirius pues paso que... Fue hacia la pareja apartó al tio comprobando que era un Slytherin y gritó:

¡Apartate sucia serpiente!

¡Que coño haces Black?- Preguntó Erika que respiraba entrecortadamente, por una vez que estaba dispuesta a ser la de antes va y el tio que no la deja dormir la interrumpe..

Te estaba acosando!- Le dijo Sirius mirando a Mark con furia, Mark quien le tenia mucho respeto a los Merodeadores miró que Sirius no venia solo- No te vuelvas a acercar a mi novia estupido!

¿Es tu novia?- Preguntó asustado antes de salir huyendo.

Ya esta cariñ...-Dijo Sirius mirando a Erika

�¡PLAF!- Le dio un tortazo Erika- ¿QUIÉN COÑO TE CREES PARA HACER LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER Y DECIR QUE SOY TU NOVIA?

Solo queria protegerte! Encima de que te ayudo me la pagas asi!- Dijo perdiendo los nervios por la morena.

Nunca pedi tu ayuda¿O sii?- Gritó tambien Erika. James y Remus decidieron salir de alli en cuanto antes y asi hicieron dejando a los dos discutiendo.

Sirius la cogio del brazo y la llevo lejos de alli.

¡Black me haces daño!- Decia Erika intentando soltarse.

Mira niñata- Empezó Sirius arrinconandola en una pared.- Solo queria ayudarte vale? Me creia que te estaba haciendo daño o algo.

¿Y desde cuando te importa eso?- Preguntó friamente

Desde... que eres mi compañera de Gryffindor..- mintió Sirius. Odiaba que Erika fuese igual que el...

Pues que sepas que durante 6 años has pasado de mi, y yo vivia muy bien y se cuidarme yo solita! No necesito a un tio para estar bien- Dijo secamente.

Perdona que lo dude.. pero estabas tirada a un hombre por que ,seguramente, te sentias sola- Dijo Sirius con una irónica sonrisa.

Jajaja Black por favor- Rio Erika- ¿Crees que yo me tomo en serio a los chicos?

Todas las chicas lo hacen..- Contestó Sirius mirandola intensamente.

A ver si se te mete en esa cabeza con dos neuronas de que yo no soy como las demas.. Yo trato a los tios como tu tratas a las tias- Explicó Erika sonriendo.

Ya veo que no somos tan diferentes – Dijo cogiendola de la cintura y hacercandola a ella.

Yo creo que somo mas diferentes de lo que piensas- Dijo dejandose atrapar por Sirius..Le gustaba estar en sus fuertes brazos.

Entonces no te importará que te bese ¿verdad? – Preguntó acercándose aun mas y chocando ambas narices.

¿La verdad? Si – Dijo con la mayor fuerza de voluntad del mundo- No eres mi tipo Black.

Venga ya...- Dijo susurrándole en el oido- Se que te mueres por mi..- Y empezó a besarle en cuello suavemente.

Erika no sabia que hacer, le estaba besando su parte mas débil.. Parecia que Black sabia todo lo que le gustaba.. le besaba el cuello, luego el lóbulo de la oreja y empezó a subir hasta su boca, besandola suavemente. Nadie le habia besado asi, la verdad es que su reputacion lo bordaba... Era un profesional...

Él pensaba lo mismo de Erika... Ella al principió se resisitió, pero luego empezó a profundizar el beso, y a acariciar el pelo de este, alborotandolo, y recorria sus dedos por el cuello de este produciendole escalofrios... Cada vez aumentaban el ritmo del beso, cada vez mas apasaionados... Ella empezó a desabrocharle la camisa y él desabronchandole la suya... Los dos, sin saber por que, estaban deseosos de tenerse el uno al otro.. Sabian que se odiaban, pero se atraian mas que nunca...Necesitaban demostrar al otro de lo que eran capaces de hacer.. De repente Sirius paró, dejando a Erika con ganas de mas... Ella fue a buscar mas besos suyos, pero Sirius sonrió al ver que Erika estaba con la respiracion entrecortada y lo deseaba mas que nunca...Él rozó sus labios suavemente e hizó que Erika soltase un gemido y le volviese a besar apasionadamente.. Se sentia feliz... Erika mientras estaba le tocaba el culo, ese trasero tan venerado por muchas y la verdad es que era relamente impresionante..

¿Lo ves?- Preguntó de repente Sirius besandole otra vez el cuello- Nos podemos llevar muy bien¿Quieres venir a mi cuarto?.- Erika iba a decir: "¿Lo dudas?", pero prefirió hacerse un poco mas la dura antes de acostarse con él, aunque ella sabia que se queria acostar con él.

Si nos podemos llevar muy bien.. Pero no quiero ir a tu cuarto.. Con esto te basta para saber que nunca mas volverá a ocurrir.- Dijo Erika abronchandose la camisa y arreglandose el pelo y dispuesta a irse. Pero Black le interrumpió el paso poniendo el brazo en la pared.

Si volverá a ocurrir.. y lo sabes..- Dijo Sirius seguro de si mismo acercandose para besarla de nuevo- En cuanto te bese de nuevo.. Caerás.

Eso ya se verá- Dijo Erika quitandole la cara y el brazo y yendose contoneando las caderas.

�¡Ufff! Esta tia sabe como poner a un hombre- dijo mirando hacia abajo- Me voy a dar una ducha fria UU.

Y mucho antes en el Gran Comedor...

¿Dónde estará Erika?- Preguntaba inocentemente Vyolet.

Es evidente.. liandose con Steven.. vuelve a ser la de antes- Contestó Lily- Mira Samy TU novio ajajjaa

Lily!- La miró asesinandola con la mirada.

Ohh! Pero si es Remusin Y Jamsie!- Gritó Omar al ver que los chicos de acercaban- Sentaos.

¿Podemos?- Preguntó James a las chicas muy educado.

�¡Claro!- Dijo Samara sonriendolos- ¿ A que no nos importa Lily?

Pues la verdad es que...Ay!- Samara le dio un pisoton-no...

Gracias- Agradecieron los dos chicos.

Oye James ¿me cambias el sitio?- preguntó Samara para ponerse al lado de Remus y poner a Lily con James (Remus le habia contado lo de el plan de James)

Samara que te mato- Susurró Lily cuando se estaba levantando.

Anda tonta! Disfruta- Susurró tambien está.

Hola Evans- Saludó James haciendo una fuerza enorme por no revolverse el pelo.

Hola..- Dijo Secamente Lily mirando para su plato.

¿Cómo estas?- Preguntó James para parecer lo mas cortés posible.

Mejor si no estuvieses- Contestó Lily sonriendole.

Perdona, si te molesto ya me voy- Dijo triste James haciendo como el que se levantaba.

Ay! No Potter lo siento!- dijo Lily sintiendose lo mas miserablae del mundo, el chico habia venido con las mejores intenciones y ella a la defensiva- Perdona no queria decir eso.. es la...

Costumbre¿ no? –Rio James- No importa...

Jeje ¿ Y tu amigo inseparable?- Preguntó intentando tener una conversacion civilizada.

Pues esta fuera matándose con tu amiguita inseparable- Contestó bebiendo un poco de zumo de calabaza.

Ya están otra vez...' – Decia Lily por el comportamiento de los chicos.

Si.. esta siempre igual.- rio James por la cara de Lily.

Vaya esto es impresionante!- Saltó de repende Lily

¿El que?- Preguntó sonriendo James

Estamos hablando normal...Tu y yo!- Dijo asombrada Lily. En realidad no se sentia incomoda ni nada, es como si se conocieran de siempre.

Ya ves.. las personas cambian..- Explicó James mirandola a los ojos intensamente.

Si..Eso me lo dice Samara- Dijo Lily correspondiendole a esa mirada tan penetrante que parecia que estaba volando por su mente sabiendo todo lo que pensaba.

Los dos se quedaron mucho rato mirandose a los ojos, sin hablar... no necesitaban hablar.. Sentian como si solo con mirarse podian saber lo que el otro pensaba, hasta que James habló:

Podriamos enterrar el hacha de guerra ¿no crees?-Preguntó sonriendole algo sonrojado.

¿em? ...Ah claro.. claro..- Respondio algo ruborizada.

Entonces empecemos de nuevo- Dijo James extendiendo la mano y sonriendo con esas sonrisas que te quedas hechizadas- Soy James Potter, puedes llamarme James.

Soy Lilian Evans, Me puedes llamar Lily- Correspondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

Al fin ¿no?- Preguntó Remus.- Al fin dos de mis mejores amigos se soportan.

Jeje –Rieron nerviosamente Lily y James.

Lily..- Dijo por primera vez James "Que bien suena su nombre" Pensaba- ¿Te gustaria venir mañana a Hogsmeade conmigo?-Lily lo miró con la ceja levantada.-Tranquila como amigos... Solo amigos.

Entonces vale- Respondio sonriendo.

Patrick estuvo pendiente a todo lo ocurrido estre James y Lily y este empezó a cachondearse haciendo como el que se besaba con el aire, recibió una buena patada de Samara en la espinilla y Omar solo pudo carcajear:

Jajajajajajaajaja ... �¡PLAFFF!- Recibió un collejon de Patrick- TIO! TAS PASAO!

jajajajajja –Rio Patrick. Y ambos como machitos empezaron a picarse a ostias limpias.

Luego de esta emocionante cena, fueron a acostarse no sin antes que cada uno quedase con "su pareja". A las 11:00 Am. Habian quedado en vestibulo.

¿Y ahora que le decimos a Erika? Mañana se va a quedar sola- Dijo Lily algo preocupada.

Tranquila seguro que irá con Steven..- Respondio Samara.

Cuando entraron las cortinas de la cama de Erika estaban echadas, lo que significaba que estaba durmiendo, asi que las chicas les dejarian una nota mañana por la mañana. Tambien tenian dos compañeras de habitacion mas, ellas eran Estella Havisham y Gerina Holle.Eran unas chicas muy simpaticas y algo locas como las chicas.. Pero siempre andaban babeando por los Merodeadores y muy ocupadas en su club de fans.

Samara y Lily decidieron acostarse, mañana seria un dia larguillo.

En la habitacion de los Merodeadores pasaba lo mismo con Sirius, el cual estaba con las cortinas hechadas e intentando domir..(N/a:Digo intentando por k tenia un calentonnn xDD).. Todos decidieron acostarse..

A la mañana siguiente, Lily se despertó sobre las 9 de la mañana pues estaba demasiado nerviosa para poder seguir durmiendo y necesitaba elegir el mejor modelito de todos..."¿Por qué me preocupo? Solo voy a salir con Po...James a Hogsmeade.." Pensaba Lily, lo que hizo que se pusiese mas hitérica. Estuvo desordenando su armario hasta que eligió unos vaqueros, una camiseta larga azul que dejaban al descubierto los hombros y sus zapatillas deportivas. Luego se quiso poner una coleta alta, pero Samara le quitó la gomilla y le dijo:

Estas muchisimo mas guapa con el pelo suelto.

¿En serio?- Preguntaba mirandose al espejo, la verdad es que no se veia tan mal..- Gracias.

Llevate una chaqueta, alomejor refresca.- Sugirió Samara. Ya eran las 10:30 y Erika no habia despertado.- Dejale una nota a Erika.

Vale- Lily, mientras Samara se vestia, cogió un pergamino, una pluma un poco de tinta y escribió:

_Querida Erika:_

_Tia duermes mas que un oso en invierno!.. Nos hemos ido a Hogsmeade con Remus y James.. Si quieres ir nos vemos hacia las 14:00pm en Las Tres Escobas vale nena? .. Venga un besazo._

_Con cariño,_

_Lily y Samara._

Ya está- Dijo Lily.

Yo tambien estoy.. ¿Qué tal?- Preguntó Samara.

Guapisima! Como siempre- Contestó Lily al ver que llevaba unos pantalones blancos, una camiseta rosa de manga larga con una cremallera, sus zapatillas de deporte y dos trenzas en el pelo.

Bueno son menos 10.. ¿Vamos tirando?- Preguntó Samara sonriendo.- Espera! Vamos a hecharnos brillo labial!

No es necesario Samara- Dijo Lily . Pero Samara no escuchaba de repente saltó sobre ella y le pintó los labios.

Ahora si..¡vamos!- dijo satisfecha Samara.

A ver como acaba esto...- Rezaba Lily por lo bajini.

Fin 5º Capi! Olaaa de nuevo! K tal a estado? Os gusta? Os disgusta? Pensais k soy depravada mental? Si? No? Weno! Contadmelo en revs ok? XD Como creeis k terminará esta "interesante" partida? Un desastre? Jajajaja Bueno os veo en el proximo capi! Muxisimas Gracias! OS xeroo un besazoooo muacksss. Xauuu

NaTaLiTy


End file.
